No Puedo Comprenderte
by Kayazarami
Summary: Inuyasha Tashio huyó de su familia al cumplir 18 años. Ahora, sin embargo, su pasado volverá a él cuando Sesshômaru se vuelva a meter en su vida, aflorando los recuerdos. SesshômaruxInuYasha
1. La huella que llevamos dentro

Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1. La huella que llevamos dentro.**

Era una suave mañana de otoño e Inuyasha Tashio salía como siempre cansado del trabajo, ser director de la sucursal en Japón de las empresas Tashio le daba muchísimo trabajo.

Se planteo si debía llamar o no a su novia Kagome para quedar, al fin y al cabo, hacía dos semanas que no se veían.

Finalmente decidió que no, la morena era muy agradable y cariñosa cuando quería, pero sin duda las dos semanas de abandono pasarían factura y se estaría toda la noche reprochándoselo, mientras que él necesitaba una cena tranquila y agradable.

Hacía ya tres años que se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida, desde que a los 18 se había ido de la mansión familiar y disfrutaba de una relativa calma. El único punto que lo ataba aun a su familia era el hecho de que trabajase como presidente de sus compañías en Japón.

Su padre, Inutashio, había decidido encargarse de las estadounidenses y su hermano, Sesshômaru, de las europeas. Él había escogido las japonesas para no tener ningún contacto con ellos. Le bastaba y sobraba con que su secretaria les mandase informes regulares de las acciones de la compañía.

Suspiro y llamo a Kagome, definitivamente esa noche iba a necesitar a su lado a la morena, aunque lo odiase.

Tomo el móvil y marco su número. Para su sorpresa, la chica no se encontraba de mal humor con él y accedió de buena gana, ya que las dos semanas las había pasado con los exámenes de la Selectividad.

Pronto estuvo en su auto y tras un cuarto de hora, tuvo a una feliz y parlante Kagome junto a él, charlando tranquilamente, tal y como él necesitaba.

-El examen de matemáticas fue el más difícil, pero lo pase, aunque a duras penas, como me comento el profesor y entonces el de Filosofía...Oye, Inuyasha, ¿Quieres que me calle?

-¿Pero que dices?- el peliplateado le lanzo una pequeña sonrisa- Con lo orgullosos que estoy...Ya tengo una novia universitaria...

-Bueno, si, pero esta "novia universitaria" aun no sabe que carrera escoger...

-Tranquila, no te metas presiones, mira algo que te guste.

-¡¡Quiero ser profesora!!

-Eso ya es un paso importante...

-Um...Pero no se de que asignatura.

-...y eso otro un dilema.

-Estoy echa un lío...

-Bueno, probemos a resolver esto en la cena, ya hemos llegado.

Bajaron del coche y la chica se engancho al brazo de Inuyasha, mientras un cochero aparcaba el lujoso Ferrari rojo del empresario y un camarero les abría la puerta de uno de los tres restaurantes más caros y elegantes del Japón.

Pronto estuvieron sentados en su mesa habitual y no tardaron en ser atendidos.

-Bueno, me gusta la Literatura...Pero no se me da muy bien.

-¿Y que tal Matemáticas?

Kagome le lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Vale, nada de matemáticas.

-Oye...Inuyasha.

-¿Um?

-Pareces preocupado.

-Los negocios y eso...

-No es eso, conozco tu expresión y es algo más que eso.

La copa de la mano de Inuyasha tembló ligeramente, aunque por suerte la morena no se percato e Inuyasha discretamente le dijo que necesitaba ir al baño.

Mientras iba hacía el, sintió la mirada penetrante de alguien, pero no se paro a analizar ni a mirar, se metió en el baño y abrió el grifo.

Todo por culpa de un maldito sueño. Solo eso. Un estúpido sueño lo tenía de los nervios.

Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía pesadillas de...aquello. Se mojo la cara y relajo su rostro con leves masajes en las sienes. Cuando se vio mas tranquilo, salio del baño, con tan mala suerte que sin querer choco con alguien y los dos cayeron al duelo.

Lo sentía, sentía a la otra persona sobre él y aquello lo asusto de sobremanera. Abrió los ojos como pudo y deseo morir. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No otra vez.

Allí, sobre él, mirándolo fijamente, estaba...

-Vaya, hermanito, ¿piensas seguir huyendo?

-¡Sesshômaru!

-Tenemos que hablar.

Os fríos ojos dorados de su hermano se clavaban en él e Inuyasha no podía escapar de su mirada. Involuntariamente, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente.

_Una habitación en penumbras, sobre la cama, un chico atado con correas a los postes y otro sobre el, lamiéndole el pecho._

_-¡Pa...para, por favor!_

_-Tú quieres esto tanto como yo, Inuyasha._

_-N...noo..._

Giro la cabeza varias veces, intentando sacar las imágenes de su cabeza, pero no podía. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo.

Sesshômaru lo miro con comprensión, entendiendo enseguida lo que pasaba por la mente del pequeño.

-Inuyasha... Yo...

-¡¡Oiga!! ¡¡Que le esta haciendo a mi novio?!

-Esto...

-¡¡De esto nada!! ¡¡Lo ha abordado nada más salir del baño!!

Inuyasha sonrió, esa era su Kagome, siempre sacándolo de apuros...Pero cambió de idea cuando se percato de que todo el restaurante estaba mirándolos.

Sesshômaru se aparto de Inuyasha.

-No pasa nada, Kagome, hemos tropezado...

La chica enrojeció de vergüenza y se apresuro a disculparse con Sesshômaru. Este apenas se la miró y se fue del local sin decir palabra.

-Que tipo más raro y que maleducado...

-Kagome...

-¿Si?

-¿Dejamos la cita para otro día? Todo el restaurante sigue mirándolos.

Ella pareció entender que quería estar solo y sonrió, conocía bien a Inuyasha.

-Claro, pero ¿te importaría dejarme en mi casa?

-No seas tonta, sabes que siempre lo hago.

Pagaron y se marcharon. El trayecto hasta la casa de Kagome fue corto y tras despedirse con un corto beso, Inuyasha tomó rumbo a su casa. Por el camino, sus pensamientos volaban.

¿Que diablos quería Sesshômaru de él? Después de aquello había cortado toda relación con el y su padre y no quería volver a saber nada de ellos. ¿Por que demonios volvía a aparecer tras tres años sin dar señales de vida?


	2. La Sombra del Pasado

Capitulo 2

**Notas: **Debo admitir que el primera capitulo me salio un poco pero que muy soso comparado con el resto… Aquí tenéis la prueba.

**Capitulo 2.La sombra del pasado.**

Aparco el coche con soltura en el aparcamiento exclusivo de su bloque. Aquellos edificios se construían a la última moda en diseño y tecnología, pero tan solo eran accesibles para miembros destacados de la sociedad, millonarios o, como él, grandes empresarios ricos.

Suspiro, aquel apartamento por muy prestigioso que fuese no era su hogar. Ni lo sería nunca, suponía. Vivía allí por la cercanía que había entre el bloque y su trabajo y ya esta. Debía de ser bastante patético, con 21 años y aun no se acostumbraba a la vida en soledad.

¿Soledad? Extraña palabra para alguien que tenía novia y con la cual no vivía simplemente por que no se lo había propuesto. Pero la idea de vivir con Kagome era… Inaceptable.

Golpe ligeramente el volante con las manos y bajo del auto. Pulso el botón del llavero y con un ligero "Pii Pii" el coche quedo inaccesible a cualquier posible ladrón.

Se encamino hacia los ascensores, sin percatarse de que había alguien más allí, esperando a que el dichoso aparato bajase para poder subir. Inuyasha sonrió ligeramente, por que a pesar del modernismo de todo el bloque, el ascensor era más lento que una tortuga.

Entonces se fijo bien en el hombre que esperaba impaciente. Se le paro el corazón.

Sesshômaru. ¿Qué diantre hacía él en aquel lugar? ¿En el aparcamiento de su propio piso? ¿Habría venido a verlo? Pensó en tratar de huir hacía las escaleras, aunque hasta su piso era un camino infernal, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Sesshômaru había posado sus fríos ojos en él, bastante asombrado a su parecer.

-¿Inuyasha? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El mencionado se acerco con resignación a la puerta metálica, total, ya no era ningún niño y no tenía por que tenerle miedo ni respeto a Sesshômaru, mucho menos demostrárselo.

-Feh, VIVO aquí. La pregunta sería ¿Qué haces tú en este bloque?

-Me he mudado a Japón.

Las puertas del ascensor al fin se abrieron y ambos entraron, Inuyasha antes y Sesshômaru tras él.

-Ah, bueno, me alegro por… ¡¡Qué!! ¡¡POR QUE DIABLOS TE HAS MUDADO?!

Pulso con rabia el botón de su apartamento, el piso 27º, el último del edificio, pues le gustaba vivir en lo alto, y para su eterna desgracia, vio que Sesshômaru no se aproximaba a pulsar otro número.

Maldición, pensó, las plantas solo tienen dos apartamentos y el que hay junto al mío estaba desocupado. ¿Es que acaso las cosas siempre tenían que ponérsele peores por momentos?

-No era necesario ese grito. Estoy de vacaciones, las empresas en Europa marchan bien. Deje a Kagura al mando y decidí tomarme un respiro.

-¿Un respiro? ¿Y se puede saber por que de todos los lugares del mundo donde podías tomártelo vas y eliges Japón?

-Por que es el único país a parte de Estados Unidos desde el cual puedo controlar las empresas Europeas, por que te recuerdo solo tenemos tres Sedes mundiales.

-¡¡Maldito seas!! ¡¡Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?! ¡¡COMO DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE OCURRIO!!

Sentía unos enormes deseos de pegarle un puñetazo que apenas si podía contener, mantenía sus puños apretados a ambos costados de la cintura y la respiración se le agito con la furia y el grito.

- Pretendía arreglar también eso.

-"Eso" no tiene arreglo. Desaparece de mi vida, Sesshômaru, no quiero volver a verte JAMAS. Vete a darte tus condenadas vacaciones en otro sitio y déjame en paz.

-No.

Sus ojos dorados chocaron con el oro frío que eran los de su hermano, en una silenciosa batalla. Sesshômaru era así: Siempre lograba lo que se proponía y nunca daba su brazo a torcer. Si se había propuesto fastidiarlo, lo haría. Si deseaba enfadarlo, lo conseguiría. Pero lo que en la vida pensaba darle era su perdón. Antes la muerte.

-Te odio, desgraciado.

-No me importa.

Poco a poco, se iba a cercando a él y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando noto que la distancia se acortaba. Quiso salir corriendo, ¿pero como? Estaba en un ascensor, sin posibilidad alguna de poder huir.

-No te acerques a mí…

-¿Por qué?

Su voz a penas era un susurro inaudible que le altero más que cualquier cercanía. Bueno, al menos eso pensó hasta que segundos más tarde Sesshômaru acorralo su cuerpo en una de las esquinas del ascensor, pegándose totalmente a él.

-Aparta….

-Nunca.

El ligero temblor se convirtió en serias convulsiones cuando los delicados brazos de su hermano le rodearon la cadera, acercándolo todo lo que sus cuerpos les permitían.

Quería hacerlo a un lado, pegarle un puñetazo y mandarlo lejos, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Un temor ciego lo había paralizado. Pero más que eso… Había algo más que eso, algo que no podía comprender.

-Inuyasha…- vio como lentamente Sesshômaru inclinaba su rostro hacia él, podía sentir su aliento sobre su cara y la respiración agitada del mayor, que lo miraba con ojos brillantes- Inuyasha…Yo…

-Por…Favor…- su respiración se había agitado hasta el punto de no poder hablar con normalidad, tan solo era capaz de proferir leves y entrecortados susurros- Déjame… Irme…

-No quiero… Dejarte ir…

Acabo con toda la distancia entre sus labios y se abalanzo sobre los del chico con una pasión arrolladora que no podía contener. Los lamía con desesperación, deseando que Inuyasha abriese la boca y le permitiese la entrada, cosa que no sucedió.

Sin embargo, podía notar como su hermano se estaba excitando con el rocé, al estar completamente pegado a su cuerpo. Separo apenas los labios.

-Inuyasha….

-Para….Por…Favor…No…Sigas…

Sesshômaru lo ignoro y aprovechando que había abierto la boca, la invadió con la suya, asaltándola por sorpresa, lamiendo todo cuando encontraba a su paso, acariciando su lengua y mareando sus sentidos.

Involuntariamente, el menor cerró los ojos, hastiado, no correspondía su beso, lo sabía, pero le agradaba, estaba seguro de ello. Deseaba estar seguro de ello.

Aprovecho y comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Inuyasha bajo la camisa, sintiéndolo estremecer ante el contacto, pero sin liberar su boca del yugo al que estaba sometida.

Su propio miembro estaba reaccionando, mientras que el de Inuyasha era una dureza increíble, que le presionaba. Deslizo la mano bajo los pantalones de él dispuesto a acariciar y calmar sus ansias, cuando….

¡¡Pliiin!!

Las puertas se abrieron.

-¿Eh? Ahhh….

PLAFFF

Inuyasha miro agitado a la señora allí desmayada, que acababa de pillarlos en el ascensor de una manera un poco… Incomoda… Era la señora Namida, una de las más importantes accionistas de su época y una rica viuda. Estaba en el piso 25º.

Aprovecho el despiste de Sesshômaru y escapo del ascensor, corriendo escaleras arriba como alma que lleva el diablo. No se detuvo ni a tomar aire hasta estar en su departamento y con la puerta cerrada.

Al cabo de poco, escucho pasos en el recibidor, pero pasaron de largo, hasta la puerta del otro piso. Suspiro aliviado.

Fue entonces cuando se percato de su "estado". Su cuerpo estaba tenso y divisaba con claridad el bulto de su entrepierna. No podía ser, ¿Sesshômaru lo había excitado?

Se acaricio ligeramente los labios con la yema de los dedos. El beso había sido tan… Tan ardiente que… ¡Dios! Con lo frío que era su hermano, ¿Quien iba a decirle que besaba tan apasionadamente? En su vida le habían besado así.

Un momento, ¡¡ ¿en que diablos estaba pensando?! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pensaba así? Debería haberle dado asco, repulsión… ¡¡Debería estar maldiciendo a su hermano en lugar de alabar sus besos!!

¿Qué le ocurría? ¡Él odiaba a Sesshômaru! ¡Odiaba a ese desgraciado que lo violo hacia tres años, en la casa de su padre! Pero ahora… ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo, por Kami?

**Reviews:**

**Alcalime: **Iré actualizando cada muy poco tiempo, pues que este fic también lo tengo escrito entero. El único de los que he publicado que no he acabado de escribir es "El Señor de los Infiernos" y tengo planeado finalizarlo en fanfiction. Gracias por tu review!


	3. Pesadillas Mezcladas con misterio

Capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3. Pesadillas mezcladas con misterio.**

_-¡¡Ahhhhh!! ¡¡Para por favor, basta!!_

_-Je…_

_Unos sádicos ojos dorados centellaron en la penumbra del lugar, ojos cargados de lujuria, vicio y maldad en grandes cantidades._

_-No seas así, Inu- chan, si apenas hemos comenzado._

_-No… por favor…_

_Gruesas lágrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas, sin ser impedimento para que el ser de cabellos plateados continuase su "tortura"._

_El cuerpo del chico, atado por las muñecas a una de las columnas de la gran cama aboselada con unas finas cadenas, presentaba moratones por toda su extensión, algunos cortes por su espalda y abdomen y chupetones y mordiscos esencialmente en el cuello y sus cercanías._

_Dos fuertes pinzas estaban presionando sus pezones, mientras que una fuerte cuerda rodeaba todo su miembro._

_La habitación se hallaba en penumbras, cuando el "captor" se acerco a su presa, bajándose la cremallera de la bragueta y elevando sus piernas otra vez._

_-No…Por… Favor… No de nuevo…_

_-Vamos, Inu, con lo que te gusta…_

_Chillo de dolor y desesperación cuando el incesto miembro de él le atravesó la carne, perforando sus entrañas. Las lágrimas fluyeron con mayor rapidez, mientras Inuyasha lanzaba gemidos de agonía y sufrimiento que eran seguidos de jadeos de placer de su "captor"._

**¡¡PIPIPIPI PIPIPIPI!!**

Despertó sobresaltado, con la cara contraída de la angustia y el cuerpo perlado de sudor. Se incorporo como pudo y se dirigió al baño, para mojar su rostro con agua helada.

No considerando suficiente el gesto, tomo una ducha rápida y fría, que logro despejar su mente. Se seco y vistió en pocos minutos, con su usual traje de chaqueta negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata también negra.

Paso a la cocina, en donde preparo café y se sentó en la mesa a tomarlo juntó a uno croissant. Solo en ese momento se paro a meditar.

Había vuelto a tener el mismo sueño. De nuevo la misma pesadilla. Dios, no lo podía soportar. ¿Por qué los recuerdos de "aquello" volvían a él con más fuerza que nunca? Esas escenas tan violentas lo estaban matando de la angustia.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él había vuelto? ¿Por qué le hizo eso? Su hermano nunca antes de aquel día lo había tratado mal. Jamás un golpe violento, un insulto demasiado bestia o un mal trato.

Sesshômaru siempre lo había cuidado desde que era un niño, lo protegió de todo y de todos, cuando sus madre murió él fue el único que estuvo allí, dándole su apoyo. Si debía reprocharle algo, lo hacía con calma y eficiencia y si se enfadaba con él, el castigo siempre había sido su indiferencia.

¿Por qué precisamente aquel día todo cambió? El día de su décimo octavo cumpleaños. No lograba comprenderlo. No podía entenderlo.

Ojeo el reloj que colgaba de la mesa y pego un brinco al ver la hora. ¡Demonios, iba a llegar tarde! Y el siempre estaba exigiendo puntualidad a los demás.

Salio a la carrera de su apartamento, entro en el ascensor y bajo hasta el parking, aparto a uno que se interponía en su camino y se lanzo dentro se su Mercedes.

Prácticamente practico Formula 1 hasta llegar a los Edificios de la Taisho Corporation, la Sede Japonesa de sus empresas, un plantel enorme e increíble que era la admiración de la mayor parte del mundo, con sus dos rascacielos que surgían de una única entrada y se enroscaban entre si hasta llegar a formar uno solo en el ultimo piso, la oficina del jefazo, o sea él.

Suspiro al percatarse de que llegaba "apenas" 30 minutos tarde y entro para otro duro día de trabajo. Ascendió hasta el último piso.

-¿Algo nuevo, Kikyô?

-Si, señor Taisho, llamó el presidente de los Comerciales Nakuru y pregunto cuando estaría listo el contrato, tiene una cita a las 12 con el Ministro de Comercio y un almuerzo a la una con los representantes de la Sucursal Tikime.

-Genial, así me mantendré ocupado, buen trabajo.

Se dispuso a entrar en su despacho, cuando un comentario de Kikyô lo frenó en seco.

-Hay algo más, señor. Su hermano Sesshômaru ha llegado hace apenas veinte minutos y se encuentra en la Planta 21º, la Zona de Comercio Internacional.

"_Maldito hijo de…" _

-De acuerdo, no importa.

-Creo que si, señor Taisho, puesto que estará presente durante su reunión con el Ministro.

-¡¡QUEE?! ¡¡Pero como se atreve a meterse en mi trabajo?

-No lo hizo con esa intención, el mismísimo Ministro reclamo su presencia.

-Vale, total, que remedio que resignarse.

Se encerró en su despacho y trabajo como un loco hasta que llegaron las doce. Bajo y participo en la reunión, en la cual apenas si pudo hablar, absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos, tratando de evitar mirar a Sesshômaru en todo momento.

El Ministro se entretuvo alabando el trabajo de la Taisho Corporation y haciendo preguntas a Sesshômaru acerca de los beneficios europeos que este contestaba secamente.

Al cabo de una hora, termino la tontería aquella y el Ministro de retiro, dejando a solas a los dos hermanos. Inuyasha seguía empeñado en mirar el suelo, mientras que su hermano lo miraba con… ¿arrepentimiento?

-Inuyasha…

-Cállate, no quiero ni oírte- se levantó, dispuesto a largarse de la habitación en la que se encontraba con cu hermano- Adiós, espero no verte en lo que te quedan de vacaciones.

-El Ministro me llamó- apenas le susurro con su fría voz mientras que el menor cerraba la puerta y desaparecía de su vista, Sesshômaru se dejó caer en el sillón, con el rostro solo levemente afligido- Dios, Inuyasha… ¿Cómo puedo hacerte esto? Yo no debería estar aquí.

Enterró el rostro entre las manos y suspiro, para masajearse las sienes, intentando calmar el dolor de cabeza que se le había formado de tanto pensar en lo loco de sus actos.

Debería volver a Europa y no pisar Japón nunca más en la vida, lo sabía. Sería lo mejor para su ototo, como lo decidió hace tres años, después de cometer el mayor de los pecados. Pero entonces… ¿Por qué no podía volver? ¿Por qué tenía que desear a su propio hermano de aquella manera que acabaría por hundirlo? ¿Por qué él que siempre lo tenía todo fríamente calculado se dejaba llevar por eso?

-Maldición. ¿Es que nunca vas a comprenderlo, Inuyasha?

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Kikyô miro extrañada a su jefe. Aquella mañana Inuyasha se había encerrado en su estudio, volcándose en los contratos e informes de ventas, perdido en el soberbio mundo de la industria y los negocios de exportación e importación.

No era por el desmesurado trabajo que realizaba que estaba inquieta, si no por el hecho de que en tres horas ni siquiera había alzado la vista del escritorio.

Y ya pasaron las l2, 30 la hora marcada del café que Inuyasha siempre usaba para darse un respiro. Aquello era lo alarmante. Suspiro, al fin y al cabo, ella era su simple secretaría, ¿Qué puñetas hacia preocupándose por la vida privada de su jefe?

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Se tiro a la cama sin contemplaciones, muerto de cansancio, pero más calmado que antes. Llevaba unos cómodos pantalones cortos color rojo y una ligera camisa blanca completamente abierta.

Había estado tan absorto en su trabajo, que apenas se dio cuenta de que pasaron treinta minutos mas del momento de salida y solo reacciono cuando Kikyô se lo había echo notar.

Ahora que estaba desocupado, sin embargo, los nervios volvían a la carga, con lo cual fue a prepararse una tila, ya harto de pensar tanto en todo.

Se pregunto si Sesshômaru estaría en su apartamento y como demonios se las iba a apañar ahora para no volver a verle la cara en los dos meses de vacaciones que había averiguado tenía.

_Siempre he sabido muy bien como hacerme el duro…. Pero ha llegado el momento de que mis dudas se desvanezcan…_

Pago un bote cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar, maldiciéndose por haber dejado a Kagome elegir la melodía que quería que sonara cuando ella la llamara.

-¿Moshi-moshi?

-¡Hey amoure! ¿Cómo estas?

-Ahora mismo me duele la cabeza, Kagome.

-¿Sip? ¿Y eso por que?

-El trabajo, ya sabes…

-¡Yap, pero al culpa es tuya por exigirte tanto!

-Esta bien, esta bien, ¿querías algo o este es otro de tus arrebatos emocionales de adolescente?

-¡¡Hey!! ¡No seas malo que solo nos llevamos un año!

-Mentalmente no.

-¡¡Inuyasha!!

-Feh, Era broma, tonta.

-Mas te vale, pero cuando te pille me las pagaras…

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

-Pues con esto por ahora: Nada de "eso" en un mes…

-¡¡Kagome!! Eres más cruel y retorcida, rencorosa…

-¡JA JA JA!

¡¡Ding dong, ding dong!!

-¿Qué es eso?

-Espera un momento, que llaman a la puerta, en seguida vuelvo…

-Ok.

El joven empresario se dirigió a toda pastilla al recibidor, abrió la puerta y… ¡Tachan!

No había nadie. Miro a un lado y al otro. Nada. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Una broma?

Se disponía a cerrar de nuevo cuando su vista se poso unos segundos en el suelo y se topo con una cajita extraña. La cogió y volvió para dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

¿Qué era aquella cajita? Estaba envuelta en papel de regalo… ¿Quién se la abría dejado? ¿Una admiradora? Era cierto que atraía mucho a las mujeres de aquel bloque, pero hasta ahora ninguna había echo más que insinuársele.

Se disponía a abrirlo y resolver el enigma cuando…

-¡¡INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

Asustado, cogió el móvil que prácticamente había saltado al reproducir el grito de Kagome.

-¡¡Pero que haces si apenas acababa de pedirte unos momentos!!

-Ya, pero así me haces más caso.

-Disculpa, Kagome, pero tengo que colgar… Er… Ha venido uno de los accionistas y…

-Vale, vale, cosas de tu aburrido trabajo, luego te llamo, bye amor. Te quiero.

-Si, si yo también, anda, adiós.

-Pii… Pii….Pii…

Voltio y miro de nuevo el pequeño paquetito que había recogido, se acerco a él y lo analizó detalladamente, cuando se percato de una cosa.

Olía ligeramente a menta. El olor de… ¿Sesshômaru?

_ La traducción real del primer ending del anime Inuyasha._

_ Forma típica de Japón de responder al teléfono._


	4. Labios con Sabor a Chocolate

Capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4. Labios con sabor a chocolate.**

Deslizo ligeramente el papel de un lado a otro, rasgándolo sin piedad, con los nervios disparados de nuevo. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué pretendía Sesshômaru?

Cuando el papel desapareció por completo, sus nervios también, que fueron inmediatamente reemplazados por una profunda angustia y una presión en el pecho.

Lo que tenía en sus manos era nada más y nada menos que una cajetilla de chocolatinas de su marca favorita, que solo vendían en Estados Unidos, y él solía comprarlas a la salida del colegio o el instituto, para que no lo vieran ni su padre ni su hermano y lo acusaran de infantil.

¿Cómo podía Sesshômaru saber aquello? ¿Por qué lo había echo? De nuevo, todo eran interrogantes.

¡Maldita sea! ¡De todos los seres en el mundo, juraba que el único al que no podía comprender estaba en el apartamento de al lado!

Volvió a la cajita y la abrió con cuidado, encontrándose con las familiares chocolatinas con forma de perrito. Una tontería, vamos, pero que siempre le habían gustado. Tomo una y se la llevo a la boca.

-Cuanto tiempo- el sabor que tanto le gustaba, el que no probaba desde hacia tres años- Lo había olvidado por completo.

Tras comer una segunda, una tercera, una cuarta y varias más, se disponía a coger otra, cuando algo llamo su atención. Allí, entre los marrones trozos de delicioso chocolate había un pequeño trozo de papel.

Dejo la cajita en la mesa más cercana y abrió la nota doblada con sus temblorosos dedos. Solo había una palabra escrita, una sola palabra echa con la hermosa y limpia caligrafía de su hermano.

_Gomen._

Sin poder evitarlo callo el suelo sozollando y con los ojos cargados de lagrimas. Sesshômaru, maldita sea, él jamás se había disculpado ante nadie, por nada, ni siquiera con el tras "aquello". ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Siempre por que! ¡Ya estaba cansado de preguntas sin respuestas!

Agarro las llaves de su casa y salio dando un ligero portazo. Se paró con decisión ante la puerta de Sesshômaru, suspiro fuerte.

-ANIMO.

Y tocó al timbre.

En unos segundos que para el fueron una eternidad, Sesshômaru abrió la puerta, apenas iba con los pantalones puestos y no llevaba camisa. En su soñoliento rostro se restregaba los ojos ligeramente con sus manos, cuando abrió uno y al momento siguiente sus dos llamas doradas lo miraban con intensidad, casi sin creérselo.

-¿Inu… Inuyasha?

El susodicho pareció cambiar de opinión de golpe y rápido como el rayo corrió hacia la puerta de su apartamento. Pero para su desgracia, Sesshômaru lo detuvo antes de que consiguiera acertar con la llave en la cerradura.

Lo agarro de la muñeca y lo hizo quedar cara a cara frente a él.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué huyes?

-¡Suéltame baka!

De nuevo su hermano hizo caso omiso.

-¡Respóndeme Inuyasha!

-¡Respóndeme tú! ¡¿Por qué haces estas cosas?! ¡¿Por qué has venido de nuevo a despertar todos mis recuerdos?! ¡¿Cómo puedes saber cosas de mí que creía saber solo yo?! ¡¿Por qué…?! ¡¿Por que…?! ¡¡Por qué ME HICISTE ESO HACE TRES AÑOS, SESSHÔMARU?! ¡¡Eras mi hermano, maldita sea!!

- Inuyasha…

Silencio. A la palabra de Sesshômaru le siguió un pequeño silencio, en el cual los dos se miraron a los ojos. Los de Sesshômaru estaban inquietos, dolidos, pero los de Inuyasha se encontraban arrasados en lagrimas, con el rostro desconsolado. El mayor, libero la muñeca de su hermano.

-Inuyasha…

-¿No… Me vas a decir nada, verdad?

-…

-Está bien.

Dio media vuelta y coloco bien la llave, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Al final… No había servido de anda. Estaba peor que antes. Abrió la puerta y se dispuso a entrar cuando los brazos de Sesshômaru lo rodearon por detrás, abrazándolo con fuerza, pero sin provocarle daño.

Se quedo quieto, petrificado, sin saber que hacer. A los pocos minutos sintió como él apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro, por detrás y un suave líquido manchaba su ligera camisa.

¿Lloraba? ¿Sesshômaru lloraba? ¿El hombre que de niño ni siquiera derramo una lagrima por su madre, muerta de la angustia al saber que Inutaisho tenía una amante y un hijo con ella el día que la enterraron?

-¿Sessh… Sesshômaru?

-Gomen nasai, Inuyasha… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por que nunca puedes comprenderme?

Su hermano lo soltó y entonces fue él quien se abalanzo para abrazarlo, siendo recibido con calma entre aquellos brazos que le reportaban una seguridad, una calma y una paz que no conocía desde el día que abandono su casa.

Se agarro firmemente al cuello de su hermano y lo miro a los ojos, que lo veían con un rastro exiguo de lágrimas en ellos. Sesshômaru pasó delicadamente sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, como ya hizo una vez en cierto ascensor.

-No puedo comprenderte, por que nunca me explicas nada.

-No hay nada que explicar que tú no sepas.

-Entonces me lo pones peor, baka.

-…

Se miraron de nuevo e Inuyasha presintió con total seguridad lo que iba a ocurrir. Sabía que debía impedirlo, aquello después lo confundiría más, que era una locura, que nunca iba a comprender nada y sobre todo, que no estaba bien.

Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir el suave tacto de los labios de su hermano contra los suyos. Sin pararse a preguntar por que, sin poder pensar, le respondió al contacto, muy suavemente, pero de forma perceptible.

Sesshômaru estaba encantado con la muestra de aceptación de Inuyasha y aprovecho para explorar su lengua con más tranquilidad, con la calma con la que nunca antes pudo probarla.

Lo sentía moverse en todas direcciones, cubrir todos los ángulos e investigar su cavidad con toda la destreza del mundo, mordiéndole de vez en cuando la lengua, consiguiendo hacerle sentir cosas que jamás un simple beso le provocaron antes. Le correspondió con la misma fuerza y comenzó una batalla por el dominio de su boca contra su hermano, que no daba signos de ir a salir perdedor.

Cuando las manos de él ascendieron por su espalda y dio signos de querer quitarle la camisa, reacciono, separándose un poco de Sesshômaru y rompiendo el beso.

-No… Eso yo…

Su oni-san pareció comprender.

-Bien… Yo… Me voy a…mi casa…Nos…Nos vemos….

Iba a cumplir con lo dicho, pero el le tomo la mano esta vez sin fuerza, pero impidiéndole avanzar hasta entrar en su casa.

-Si… Si no te toco, ¿podría quedarme esta noche contigo?

-0/0 ¿Qué? Pu-Pues….Su-Su-Supongo qu-que si…

-…

Le soltó e Inuyasha entro al fin a su piso, seguido de Sesshômaru, que lo miraba todo con una curiosidad bien disimulada tras sus fríos ojos.

Analizo cuidadosamente cada una de las habitaciones, poniendo especial atención en las fotos, de los momentos en la vida de Inuyasha en los cuales no había estado presente y se molesto ligeramente al ver la foto de Inuyasha junto a una chica de cabello azabache y ojos castaños, que reconoció del restaurante, la novia de su hermano.

Mientras, el dueño del apartamento lo miraba disimuladamente pasearse por todo su "hábitat". Se paro frente a la foto de él y Kagome cuado estuvieron esquiando una semana y torció el gesto. Por supuesto fue casi imperceptible, pero él sabía que lo había echo.

Entonces cayo en la cuenta de a quien había dejado entrar en su casa. A condición de no tocarle, pero, ¿Qué demonios le garantizaba que el cumpliera su palabra?

Fue hacía el salón y preparo el sofá-cama, que se encontraba justo frente a su habitación, poniéndolo sabanas y un edredón al lado por si tenía frío.

Él vio la improvisada cama y suspirando, se metió en ella para acostarse. Inuyasha lo miró por última vez y se encerró en su cuarto.

Esa iba a ser una larga noche de insomnio, pero él se lo había buscado. Pasaron las horas y no lograba dormir, así que tomo la, en su opinión, arriesgada misión de ir por un vaso de leche y si las localizaba, recuperar SUS chocolatinas. No en vano era un adicto a ese maravilloso dulce.

Muy lentamente abrió la puerta, cuidándose de no despertar al supuestamente dormido Sesshômaru, que sonrió con una sonrisa que se tragó la almohada.

Se quedo paralizado mirando a su hermano, acostado y profundamente dormido sobre la "cama", con las sabanas por la cintura y el cabello revuelto.

Tragó saliva y se susurro a si mismo "Leche, ibas a por leche, idiota", antes de pasar a la cocina.

Se sirvió un vaso e hizo memoria. ¿Dónde había metido sus chocolatinas? Casi se atraganto al recordar que las había dejado en la mesa del comedor, justo donde dormía Sesshômaru.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y rebusco en la mesa, nada. ¡¡Grrrr!! ¡¡Y su chocolate?!

-¿Buscas algo, Inuyasha?

Volteo asustado para ver como su hermano se encontraba en la posición anterior, pero esta vez boca arriba y sonreía burlón.

-Pues etto… Yo…

Se fijo más en el y entonces las vio. ¡¡Sus chocolatinas las tenía Sesshômaru, sobre la almohada!! ¡¡Aquel maldito sádico se iba a enterar de lo que valía un peine!!

Se lanzo a la cama directo hacia la cajetilla, pillando desprevenido al mayor, que no lo vio venir y solo pudo reaccionar cuando Inuyasha ya había recuperado el chocolate.

Sonrió con la cajita entre sus manos y al minuto siguiente desvaneció su sonrisa, dándose cuenta de cómo se encontraba. Estaba sobre Sesshômaru, con la cara de este a escasos centímetros de la suya.

-Ah… Lo siento…

Iba a levantarse, pero él no le dejo, le arrebato los dulces de sopetón, tomando uno y llevándoselo a la boca.

-¡Sesshômaru eres un… Uuumh!

Le había acercado la boca, para unirlas y compartir la chocolatina, de manera que Inu no se pudo resistir a combinar uno de los besos de su hermano con su mayor adicción, respondiendo al contacto con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Cuado al fin se separaron, les faltaba la respiración a los dos. Inuyasha miro detenidamente a su hermano, sin saber bien que hacer, sin entender bien lo que ocurría.

Este no dijo una palabra, se limito a rodearlo con sus brazos y volver a recostarse en la cama, con Inuyasha sobre él.

-Sesshômaru, ¿Qué haces?

-Ya te lo dije, quiero pasar la noche contigo.

-Pero…

-Aun no he faltado a mi promesa y no lo haré. ¿Puedo? ¿Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo?

-Yo… Está bien.

Se acomodo sobre el cuerpo del mayor y se dispuso a dormir. Al principio, le inquieto algo la sensación que le recorría al estar Sesshômaru acariciando suavemente sus cabellos, pero se acostumbró pronto, provocándole soñolencia.

-¿Sabes Inuyasha?

-¿Um?

-Tus besos saben a chocolate.

-Feh, cállate, baka.

Su Onii-san tan solo sonrió ligeramente antes de caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo, siendo seguido de Inuyasha escasos minutos después.

"Perdón" o "Lo siento"

"Idiota"

"Lo siento mucho"


	5. Calma Aparente

Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5. Calma aparente.**

Kikyô lo miro con la cara de reproche más incomoda que pudo haber sentido jamás en su vida, consciente perfectamente de por que.

Llegaba dos horas tarde del comienzo del trabajo, algo que jamás había echo en su vida y espiaba no volver a hacer. Aunque seguramente Kikyô le guardaba rencor pensando que eso supondría horas extra de curro.

Suspiro y se metió n su despacho, descubriendo una monumental pila de papeles que debían haberse ido amontonando con el retraso. Aquella iba a ser una mañana más larga de lo normal.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

En la planta 21º, cierto plateado se las veía y deseaba con su secretaria Kagura al teléfono.

-Bien, si las empresas de cerámica se niegan ha hacer el pedido, que se apañen las de alfarería con el material que hay mientras buscan sustituto, contacta con "Tournées L´Anjou", es una empresa parisina que nos solucionara el problema y apenas nos supondrá una perdida del 0,5 de los beneficios.¿Entendido? ¿Cómo marchan las tasas del mercado Europeo?

- Se hará como ha dicho, señor Taisho. Respecto a las inversiones en Alemania, ha habido un crecimiento del 15 y en las Italianas, del 32,8, sin embargo, las acciones en Hungría no están siendo como esperábamos y han caído un 2,4, las españolas, parisinas, noruegas e inglesas se mantienen sin novedad.

-Bien, retire la compañía del mercado húngaro, si no sale bien a la primera, no va a mejorar después.

-Si, señor. Infratech y Las compañías cibernéticas en cambio, han tenido un aumento increíble. Según las estadísticas, la tecnología hoy en día es la inversión mas segura, señor.

-Um, entonces…

Tras otra hora de precios, balanzas, tasas, estadísticas y negocios, al fin Sesshômaru pudo colgar el teléfono y relajarse tomándose un café.

Vaya vacaciones. ¿Es que no podía ni desaparecer dos meses sin que surgieran complicaciones? Se abstuvo de responder, siendo como era de obvia la respuesta.

De todas formas, aquel era un sacrificio que estaba dispuesto a hacer a cambio de lo que había logrado ayer.

Durmió con Inuyasha a su lado y al despertar, allí seguía él, abrazado a su pecho sin querer soltarlo, como cuando era pequeño y tenía miedo de quedarse solo por la noche.

Lo mas gracioso fue cuando sonó el despertador del menor, que abrió los ojos automáticamente, cogió el aparato y lo estrello contra la pared más cercana, exactamente igual como antaño, al despertar los sábados con su hermano y ver que la alarma del instituto se había activado.

Dos horas más tarde se había levantado y encaminado a la ducha como si nada. Luego lo vio salir despreocupadamente, mirar el reloj y…. "¡¡UAHHHHHHHHH, pero que ha pasado, ¿Por qué no ha sonado el despertador?!" Vestirse a toda prisa y salir a toda leche del apartamento.

Él, solo allí, se echo a reír recordando las veces que ocurría exactamente lo mismo cuando Inu rompía el reloj un día de instituto o colegio y después salía a toda velocidad sin siquiera acordarse de que él estaba ahí.

Sonrió, como solo hacia en contadísimas ocasiones y se levanto dispuesto a salir de la corporación un rato.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Al llegar a su piso se tiro a la cama de nuevo, después de haberse deshecho de la corbata, la chaqueta, abrirse la camisa y descalzado, como se le estaba haciendo habitual hacer al regresar.

Tumbado mirando al techo, repaso lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Sesshômaru: Había dormido con él, como cuado eran pequeños. Y tal y como entonces, su sueño había sido placido, tranquilo, sin pesadillas.

Al parecer Sesshômaru era y siempre sería el mejor remedio contra sus nervios y tormentos, igual que el causante de todos ellos. Ya prefería ni preguntarse por que, mejor desistir por imposible y…y… ¿dejar que su hermano estuviera a su lado como antes? ¿Sería capaz de olvidar todo lo que le hizo?

-Mierda- mascullo, percatándose de que de nuevo estaba comiéndose el coco- Si es que si no es por una cosa es por la otra.

Y luego estaba la parte de la que se acababa de dar cuenta: Sesshômaru no dejaba de besarle. En tres ocasiones lo había echo y casi le pareció hasta natural, con el pequeño inconveniente de que NO LO ERA. No es que discriminara a los homosexuales, es que ellos eran hermanos, ¿Qué le pasaba?

Bueno, en vista de lo que hizo hace tres años aquello debería ser lo de menos… ¿Pero por qu…?

Entonces comprendió. Lo único que podía explicar todo ese enmarañado asunto. Tal vez su hermano, tal vez él… ¿Tal vez a Sesshômaru él le gustara?

¡¡Nooooooo!! Imposible, imposible, era el ser que más novias había tenido en el planeta, su hermano encima y el tipo más serio que pudiera existir.

¿Y entonces? ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso solo de pensar en esa posibilidad? ¿Qué era esa estúpida calidez que le mecía el corazón y esa sensación de esperanza?

¡¡Ding dong-Ding dong!!

Se levanto tal cual y fue hacia el vestíbulo, abriendo la puerta en el acto y encontrándose a la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento y a la vez la que más lógico era que se encontrara allí.

-¿Vas a dejarme entrar o prefieres que me vaya?- interrogo un sádico Sesshômaru con dos bolsas de plástico en la mano derecha, sin embargo, Inuyasha no reacciono, siguió clavado en sus sitio- ¿Y bien?

-¡Ah! Si, pasa, pasa.

-…

Este entro y se fue derecho ala cocina, sin decir ni pió a Inuyasha, como si se conociese su apartamento de memoria, cosa que no le sorprendió, Sesshômaru era capaz de memorizar el plano de un edificio de una ojeada, ¿como no iba a saberse las estancias de un piso que ya ha visto previamente?

Fue a la cocina y lo observo, pero él ni siquiera se inmuto por su presencia, saco unos cazos y se puso a calentar algo que llevaba en las bolsas, precintado y en un cuenco.

-¿Has comido?

-¿Eh?- la pregunta pillo al chico por sorpresa- Pues no, pero…

-Bien, ve a poner la mesa.

-¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Hizo lo que le "mandaba", mientras pensaba que quien entendiese a su hermano ya podía ir ahí a explicárselo, que le iba a dar todo lo que quisiese por sacar algo en claro.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, el sujeto incomprendido apareció con dos paltos cubiertos con otros dos paltos y los dejó en la mesa. Se fue y trajo otro plato y una botella de cava.

Tomo asiento y se quedo escrutando a Inuyasha con sus ojos dorados.

-¿Qué no tienes hambre?

-¡Sesshômaru, ¿Qué es lo qu….?!

Calló en cuanto el mayor destapo su plato y el olor a ramen invadió toda la estancia, haciendo que Inuyasha se sentara sin rechistar, descubriera el suyo y empezara comer como quien ha vivido semanas en una isla desierta sin apenas probar bocado.

Sesshômaru tan solo lo miro con una chispa de diversión en sus fríos ojos y comenzó a comer también. Él lo conocía perfectamente, sabia que cosas eran las que le gustaban y todo lo que amaba. Lo sabía por que durante toda su vida se había encargado de que nada de eso le faltara, pero al parecer ahora el propio Inuyasha había olvidado sus gustos.

Miro por encima de sus ramen a su hermano, cansado de hacerse preguntas, él lo conocía mejor que nadie, lo sabía, siempre lo supo.

Termino la tardía comida y ambos se dirigieron al comedor,

Dispuestos a ver unas películas que Sesshômaru había alquilado en un videoclub cercano, sin decir palabra.

Cayó la noche deprisa, antes de lo que pudieran imaginarse. Y entonces Sesshômaru miro a Inuyasha, como haciendo una silenciosa pregunta con sus ojos helados.

Horas más tarde, el hermano mayor estaba de nuevo en el sofá-cama, contento por estar haciendo las cosas bien.

Aunque tuviera que darle todo el tiempo del mundo a Inuyasha, esperaría por su perdón tanto como él quisiese. Lo único que no podía darle, tan solo una cosa que no podía hacer por mucho que Inuyasha se lo pidiese era explicarle. Jamás se lo diría. Nunca hablaría de eso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el suave deslizar de la puerta de la única habitación de la casa que también estaba habitada.

Su hermano salio con cuidado, como para comprobar si el dormía. Este lo miro con clama, percatándose de la miraba baja y entristecida de Inuyasha.

-¿Pasa algo, Inuyasha?- se levanto y se acerco despacio hacia él- ¿Estas bien?

-¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo dormir contigo Onii-san? Co-co-como ayer…

-¿Tu que crees?

-N-No lo se.

-Baka, claro que si.

Lo empujo hacia su cuerpo y lo atrapo en sus brazos, dejándose caer de espadas sobre la improvisada cama, con su Inuyasha entre los brazos.

-Sesshômaru…

-Shhh, duérmete.

Este cerró los ojos, comodísimo en aquel lugar en el que el resto del mundo dejaba de tener importancia y solo estaban él y su hermano. El único lugar en donde realmente quería estar.

-¿Sesshômaru?

-… ¿Humm?

- Yo te….

¡¡Ding dong- Ding Dong!!

Los dos pegaron un respingo, como quien es pillado en una situación indebida. Sesshômaru miro curioso a Inuyasha al ver que este elevaba una ceja.

-¿Esperabas visita?

El menor tan solo movió la cabeza negativamente antes de dirigirse hacia el recibidor y abrir la puerta con cuidado.


	6. Traiciones y Despedidas

Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6. Traiciones y Despedidas.**

-Kagome- exclamo Inuyasha sorprendido, nada más abrir la puerta- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué una novia no puede venir a ver a su chico cuando le apetece?- le contesto ella pasando al interior del apartamento sin pedir permiso, ni dar tiempo a explicaciones- Hace casi tres semanas que no nos vemos.

-¡Pero si salimos a cenar hace tres días!

-De eso nada- reprocho con un deje de rencor, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo- La cena acabo suspendida antes de comenzar…

Sin muchos miramientos, tal y como era su novia, paso a dentro del salón, camino a su cuarto, echándole una miraba provocativa que Inuyasha conocía muy bien. E intuyo por que su adorada pareja había venido a verlo: sexo. No era algo nuevo, muchas veces se presentaba en su piso sin avisar por el mismo motivo y a él, lejos de molestarle, le agradaba esa búsqueda solo por saciar su cuerpo, pero esa noche, en aquel momento, toda la pasión de Kagome la cambiaría gustoso por seguir durmiendo en brazos de su hermano.

Y entonces Kagome lo vio. Sesshômaru estaba recostado en al cama, el pecho al descubierto, con un cigarrillo en al mano y mirando con algo de… ¿Furia? A la chica allí presente. Está se sonrojo por completo al ver el pecho desnudo del mayor de los Taisho, con finos cabellos plateados cayendo por su piel.

-Ah… Hola- dijo algo cohibida- Yo soy…

-La escandalosa novia de mi hermano.

-Si, Kagome- exclamo encantada de que la recordase, ignorando sus primeras palabras para con ella- ¿Se esta quedando a dormir aquí?- le cuestiono a Inuyasha- Habérmelo dicho, baka.

-¡¿Y como se puede saber te lo voy a decir si no te has tomado la molestia de avisar que venías?!- le medio grito totalmente consternado- Des-con-si –de-ra-da.

-Oh, vamos- susurro acercándose a él peligrosamente, rodeando su cuello con los largos brazos- Con lo que a ti te gusta eso la mayoría de las veces…

Inuyasha no replico, no por no querer, si no por que ella lo había silenciado con un beso nacido de un arrebato pasional, algo muy habitual cuando lo "visitaba" de noche. Solo que esta vez, Kagome no contaba con Sesshômaru, que mostraba un semblante muy tenso y bastante ¿celoso?

"_Tengo que hacer que Kagome se marche"_ pensó Inuyasha, mientras la expresión de su hermano, que solo él alcanzaba a ver, pues la chica estaba de espaldas al sillón, se estaba volviendo peligrosa. _"¿Pero por que se pone así? Claro… Con lo serio que es, estas cosas deben de fastidiarle muchísimo…"_ concluyo ignorando prácticamente en su totalidad los días vivido con su onii-san.

-Esto... Kagome….- musito separándola con delicadeza de su cuerpo- No es momento para…

-Vale, vale, te espero en tu habitación- le informo divertida y, antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, la puerta de la misma se había cerrado, con ella dentro, que le dedico la más provocativa de las sonrisas antes de cerrar.

Inuyasha miro a su hermano, que lo atravesó con sus ojos a su vez, sin decir palabra. Ese era Sesshômaru: hombre de pocas palabras, siempre a la espera de que los demás digan lo que tienen que decir, antes de agregar su opinión o sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

-No sabía que vendría, yo…

-¿Quieres que me marche?- le pregunto con tranquilidad, a lo que Inuyasha solo asintió en silencio, resignado- Bien.

Sesshômaru se puso en pie, tomo su camisa y sin muchos miramientos se dirigió al pasillo, con pasos ligeros y rápidos. Alcanzo la puerta en cuestión de segundos y cuando e disponía a abrirla, algo lo retuvo por detrás. Volteo y se encontró con la mano de Inuyasha agarrada con fuerza a su camisa, mientras este mantenía al cabeza gacha.

-Lo entiendo, tranquilo.

- No quería que viniese- murmuro como aferrándose a esa excusa, sin entender por que estaba haciendo aquello, intuyendo que, de alguna manera, trataba de disculparse con su hermano por algo que no tenía sentido que lo hiciera- Yo…

Parecía tan confuso, que ni el propio Sesshômaru sabía muy bien que hacer o decir para acabar con la escena y volver a su apartamento, a meditar con calma que podía hacer ahora, mientras los malsanos celos roían su carne, solo de pensar a su Inuyasha con la chica en la cama.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. Será mejor que vuelvas o ella saldrá a buscarte. No es de caballeros hacer esperar a las damas- le explico sin saber de donde había sacado un consejo que iba tan en contra de sus propios intereses- Es tu novia.

E Inuyasha lo soltó, para escuchar tres segundos más tarde la puerta cerrar con fuerza. Se recostó contra ella de espalda, añorando la presencia que acababa de abandonar su pobre apartamento, que de nuevo parecía vacío y solitario. Con un suspiro, se encamino a la habitación, dispuesto a dejar claras las cosas entre él y Kagome. Cosas como lo que NO se debe hacer cuando hay gente delante, especialmente si esa "gente" es su hermano.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Cruzo serenamente el recibidor, sin que nada en su rostro delatara lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Llego al Salón, escasamente decorado, pues era una persona bastante sobria y no le agradaba sobrecargar los lugares en los que vivía, escogiendo solo lo imprescindible para la rutina, como una cama, la ducha, algún sofá, el televisor, un armario y poca cosa más.

Todo los lugares en lo que habitaba eran así, a excepción de su casa en Estados Unidos, en donde había usado unos exquisitos gustos de decoración ambientada a la Grecia antigua, sumada a las nuevas tecnologías. Y esa, únicamente esa casa, aunque más bien era una mansión, era su hogar ahora, el único que tenía a parte de donde quiera que estuviera Inuyasha.

Inuyasha… Tomo uno de los dos únicos jarrones del salón, una preciosidad del mundo de la cerámica italiana y lo estrello contra el espejo del baño, en un vano intento de calmar sus crecientes nervios y su furia.

Aquellas emociones que siempre había dominado con absoluta precisión. Las mismas que se descontrolaban de ver a Inuyasha cerca de una mujer, besándola, abrazándola o siquiera tocándola. Lo volvía loco de la rabia y la impotencia, por que a diferencia del resto de cosas, esa era una que no podía cambiar.

Maldijo en silencio que fueran de la misma sangre, sabiendo lo mucho que eso limitaba aun más las cosas, maldijo haber nacido hombre, pues a su hermano le agradaban las mujeres, desde siempre. Y maldijo el momento en el cual acabo con todas sus inútiles esperanzas, una noche hacía tres años atrás. La noche que tomo la peor decisión de su vida.

Se dejo caer resbalando contra la pared, incapaz de contener la solitaria lagrima que cayó por uno de sus helados ojos dorados, única que demostraron todo su dolor y su desesperación. Y de nuevo, se irguió con una nueva decisión tomada, recobrando toda su serenidad e indiferencia.

Aquella era su última noche en Japón.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha despertó malhumorado y sumamente cansado, tras la noche que le dio Kagome. Como era su costumbre, se metió en la ducha, a pensar con claridad todo lo sucedido hacía unas horas, sin poder llegara creerse lo que finalmente había ocurrido…

Había discutido, si, por supuesto que lo habían hecho, sobre como se comportó la chica frente a Sesshômaru. Kagome, por su parte, rebatió todos sus argumentos, expresando la dura realidad de que su hermano había sido el primero en mostrar una absoluta falta de cortesía, al llamarla "escandalosa" e ignorarla. Inuyasha trato de darle a entender de esa era su forma de ser, pero Kagome, obcecada en sus ideas, no cedió.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, los dos se habían mirado fijamente y terminaron cayendo sobre la cama, ella envuelta en desmesurada pasión, a causa de la pelea, él tratando de acabar lo más rápido posible con la absurda discusión. Pero para su eterna desgracia, la joven cometió un grave error que descubriría después fue fatal. No se le ocurrió otra cosa que mencionarle que tal vez debería dejarlo por Sesshômaru, tan atractivo como era.

"Tonterías" le había contestado, enfadado sin motivo.

"¿Estas celoso?" le había preguntado coquetamente Kagome, ya liberada de la parte superior de su ropa "Bueno, estoy segura de que no me costaría mucho derretir al pedazo de hielo que es tu hermano"

"Silencio, Sesshômaru no es como tu crees, ni siquiera tendrías una posibilidad"

"¿Apostamos?"

Y a partir de ahí la pasión se esfumo y la furia de Inuyasha comenzó a arder en su interior, a medida que los reclamos se volvían exigencias y estas gritos. Fue una de sus mayores peleas, nunca tuvieron una así y finalmente, terminaron cortando, dando por zanjada su relación, para marcharse furiosa Kagome y sentirse aliviado Inuyasha.

Y ahora ahí estaba él, bajo al cortina de agua que caía a un ritmo constante, soltero de nuevo, pero sin preocuparse por ello. Debatiendo que diablos fue lo que le llevo a terminar su relación con la joven y concluyendo que habían sido celos.

Si, celos. Celos de pensar en Kagome con Sesshômaru, de imaginarlos juntos caminando por la calle, tomados de la mano o compartiendo un beso, celoso de creer que alguien más podría entrar en su corazón a parte de él y ver su verdadera apariencia. Celoso de pensar que Sesshômaru pudiera estar con cualquiera.

Y tal vez fue ahí, cuando comprendió, que algo en su corazón no marchaba bien. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que latía por su hermano? Un sentimiento puro y sincero que llevaba años bajo su piel, sin ponerse jamás al descubierto, camuflado bajo falsa hermandad. Un sentimiento enterrado hacía tres años, cuando Sesshômaru lo violo y acabo con todas sus esperanzas y sueños.

¿Pero que era exactamente?

Se vistió y tomo rumbo a la empresa, intentando no darle muchas vueltas al asunto. Sin embargo, se hizo una nota mental de hablar lo más pronto posible con su hermano y poner los puntos sobre las íes definitivamente. O Sesshômaru le contaba todo lo qué quería saber, o se lo sacaría aunque fuera a golpes.

Llego al monumental edificio y subió sin mucha emoción por el ascensor, para quedarse parado ante la mesa de su secretaría, Kikyô, que se quedó mirándolo a la espera de instrucciones o algún reclamo.

-¿Dónde esta ahora mismo mi hermano?

-Ah…. Pues vera, el señor Sesshômaru ha abandonado las empresas hace unas dos horas, después de cerrar enlaces y tomar un avión.

El corazón de Inuyasha se encogió. ¿Sesshômaru se había ido? ¿Había vuelto a Europa? No podía ser…

-¿Se ha marchado?

-Si, a Europa, hoy, en el primer vuelo de la mañana- puntualizó al ver que su jefe parecía estar en el limbo- Pero hay algo… Que debería saber. Le ha dejado una carta en su oficina, por eso se lo ocurrido, él mismo me contó que debía marcharse urgentemente, señor.

Pero el jefe ya no estaba allí, con un portazo en su despacho, Inuyasha se había encerrado en el, para encontrarse la carta de su hermano en el escritorio y dirigirse hacía ella con una creciente furia en su interior


	7. La Confusión Dentro del Corazón

Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7.La Confusión Dentro del Corazón.**

_Una habitación en penumbras, sobre la cama, un chico atado con correas a los postes y otro sobre el, lamiéndole el pecho ambos con los finos cabellos plateados, sendos ojos de oro puro y miradas de dolor, que lo dicen todo y callan el resto._

_El rostro de uno de ellos, el sometedor, se deslizo por todo su cuerpo, repartiendo besos, caricias y mordiscos, haciéndolo sentir escalofríos de placer y dolor, simultáneamente. Cuando llego a su miembro, indecorosamente erecto, lo acaricio con estudiada lentitud, con sus finos dedos._

_-¡Pa...para, por favor!_

_-Tú quieres esto tanto como yo, Inuyasha._

_-N...noo..._

_Y su boca se hundió en su erección, mientras sus dos brazos sostenían con fuerza sus piernas, inmovilizándolo, obligándolo a sentir como despacio, entraba y sacaba su pene de la boca, torturándolo a un ritmo odioso, haciéndolo luchar por no gritar o rogarle más. Al fin, tras largo minutos, se alejo de aquella zona, pero tan solo para que poco después, lo sintiera entrar, lentamente, con cuidado. Su cuerpo se estremeció, allí, atado a los postes de la cama, tumbado, mientras unos ojos dorados se mantenían clavados en los suyos, que reflejaban una profunda tristeza, mezclada con deseo._

_Termino de introducirse en su cuerpo y permaneció quieto, a la espera. ¿Por qué? Primero lo hizo con tanto salvajismo y ahora, torturándolo de nuevo, lo hacía con delicadeza, como temiendo hacerle daño. ¿Cómo demonios iba a hacerle más daño del que ya había echo con anterioridad?_

_-Sesshômaru… ¿Por qué…?_

_Su cuerpo musculoso subía y bajaba, respirando como podía, a la vez que su hermano se colocaba de nuevo e iniciaba un lento vaivén, atravesando su carne, pero sin causar dolor. El mayor gemía silenciosamente, murmurando su nombre, apresando sus labios, besándolo con desesperación, acariciando todo su cuerpo desnudo y hundiendo sus manos entre sus cabellos, acelerando el ritmo o ralentizándolo._

_-Haaa… Para…_

_-Inuyasha….- suspiro otra vez, reclamando su nombre como suyo al poseer su cuerpo, aun sin su consentimiento.- Eres tan estrecho…_

_Se mordió los labios, evitando gemir ante una unión que lo estaba volviendo loco, decidido a no darle la satisfacción de saber lo que le estaba provocando en realidad. El ritmo y la velocidad de las estocadas de Sesshômaru aumentaron, signos de que se acercaba el final._

_En dos movimientos brutales, la dureza estallo en su interior, haciendo que el mayor cayera sobre él mientras gemía de placer y su propio vientre se cubrió de esencia, al terminar también Inuyasha, con un grito que no pudo reprimir, pero bien pudo pasar por angustia o sufrimiento._

_Cuando las cuerdas liberaron sus manos, no trato de escapar, no podía ni moverse. Cerró los ojos y lloro. Lloro sin importarle lo que pudiera pensar de él, de rabia y de miedo, de desesperación. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? En su mente solo cabía esa miserable pregunta. Sesshômaru lo acababa de violar de nuevo, como llevaba toda la noche haciendo, pero sin lujuria o maldad, como pretendiendo no hacerle daño._

_Su nii-san noto las lagrimas y las bebió con sus labios, limpiando su rostro con delicados besos, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos obligándolo a abrazarse a él. Pegó su cara al cuerpo que se le ofrecía y continuo liberando su pesar. Busco consuelo en el único lugar en donde había recibido todo su dolor. Sufrimiento y después dulzura. _

"_¿Por qué, hermano?" alcanzo a pensar antes de caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, señor de los sueños, condenado a no dormir jamás._

Despertó, como todas sus mañanas, más confuso de lo que se fue a dormir. De nuevo, los recuerdos de "aquello" habían acudido a su memoria, en la placidez de los sueños.

"_Sesshômaru…"_

Suspiro y se fue a la ducha, después tomo un ligero y rápido desayuno, para salir a toda prisa a la empresa y, una vez allí, matarse a trabajar. Cualquier cosa mejor que pensar, que dejar que los recuerdos regresasen a su cabeza.

-Señor Taisho…- pregunto tímidamente Kikyô desde la puerta- Han…

-¿No se debe llamar a la puerta antes de entrar, Kikyô?- cuestiono este sin mirarla, sumergido en una montaña de contratos e ingresos- Por cortesía, vamos…

-Lo he hecho cinco veces antes de pasar, Inuyasha- le espeto malhumorada y este se disculpo con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, sin despegar los ojos de su descomunal montón de papeles- Han llegado los resultado de los últimos ingresos en Infratech, por la Taisho Corporation en Europa y…

-No- seguía sin mirarla- Ocúpate tu o pásalo a algún ejecutivo de las plantas inferiores. No quiero ni verlo.

-Inuyasha, estas actuando como un crío- exploto su secretaria, tuteándolo como desde mucho tiempo atrás no hacía- ¿De que quieres escapar?

-De todo- se sincero su jefe- Ya no puedo más, no se lo que quiere, ni a que ha venido, ni por que lo hizo, ni para me bes… bueno, hacía otras cosas, ni cuando, ni como o por que motivo me importa tanto.

-Por que es tu hermano.

-¿Cómo lo sab…?- freno al pregunta al captar la mirada sarcástica de Kikyô- Vale, es él. No se que hacer.

-¿Qué tal si empiezas por perdonarlo? No se lo que fuese que te hizo que huiste de tu casa, pero estaba muy arrepentido, Inuyasha. Y no creo que fuera realmente por casualidad que eligió Japón como lugar para pasar las vacaciones.

-Es un maldito… ¿Pero por que se ha ido?

-¿No te lo explico en la carta?- la mirada furiosa de su jefe le indico que no, no le había explicado nada- Bueno, puede que tú hicieras algo que a él le dolió, parecía realmente más abatido que al llegar cuando se fue.

-¡Tonterías!- casi grito- ¡Yo solo! Yo solo…- comprendió, tragando saliva.

"_Elegí a Kagome antes que a él…"_ Pensó _"O el menos seguro que ese estúpido lo creyó así… ¿Pero por que habría de importarle eso?"_ una lucecita se encendió en su cabeza, gritándole lo evidente, pero el la acallo, como siempre que esos pensamientos tan 'absurdos' pasaban por su mente

-Puede que haya echo algo… Pero es ridículo…

-Inuyasha, trata de meterte en la piel de… Sesshômaru, ¿no ha hecho o dicho nada que te haga sospechar por que se molesto contigo? Yo que se… Algo que el te diera y no concordara con lo que tu hiciste o… ¡Se acabo! ¡Necesitas unas vacaciones!

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó completamente confundido.

-¡Lo dicho!- salio del despacho dando un portazo y el final, el joven Taisho acabo pensando que su secretaria era propensa a sufrir crisis nerviosas. O eso o padecía un grave caso de bipolaridad.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con su usual tranquilidad, e Inu dándole vueltas a toda la conversación mantenida con Kikyô, tratando de que las cosas cuadraran y comprendiese al fin el gran misterio que se había vuelto su propio hermano.

El resultado de sus cavilaciones, sin embargo, fue un fastidioso dolor de cabeza que tardo dos horas en desaparecer, bajo el influjo de un Ibuprofeno 800mg. Cuando al fin paso toda la larga y dura jornada laboral, al salir, se encontró con Kikyô en la salida, que se aproximo a él con decisión y una mirada determinada.

-¿Ki-Kikyô? ¿Pasa algo?

-Toma- le dio algo, con tanta prisa que él hombre no pudo ni mirarlo y ella solo sonrío, para después echar a correr-¡Buena suerte!- le deseó desde lo lejos.

Con cuidado, cuando ella se perdió de vista, Inuyasha abrió el sobre, como quien se espera una bomba nuclear. Y lo que vio en su lugar lo dejo frío. Helado y congelado para el resto de su vida.

**New Japan Airlines**

**Pasajero nº 0009837 Nombre: Taisho, Inuyasha**

**Vuelo nº 000372738 Destino: EE.UU **

**Hora salida: 7:30 a.m Andén 7**

**Duración aproximada: 6h.**

"_Pero será entrometida"_ pensaba, mientras ojeaba el sobre de nuevo y descubría un pequeño trozo de papel con la limpia caligrafía de Kikyô y su característico olor a rosas silvestres.

_Si no quieres ver a tu hermano,_

_al menos vuelve a casa y aclara tu mente._

Suspiro con resignación, ella lo conocía muy bien. Regreso a casa con un humor extraño, casi feliz por saber el inminente retorno al hogar perdido.

"_Solo que esta vez… No estará Sesshômaru"_ se entristeció al entender _"Aunque al menos podré hablar con papa y ver si me despejo un poco y resuelvo alguna de estas malditas dudad que me corroen el cerebro…"_

Sonrió para si y aquella misma madrugada tomo el avión rumbo a su destino, en el cual al fin serían desvelados todos los misterios y algunas incógnitas más. Pero eso él aun no lo sabía.


	8. La Casa del Principio y el Fin

Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8. La Casa del principio y el Fin.**

El auto se movía a gran velocidad por las cuidadas carreteras que llevaban a su hogar. Su casa. Los amplios jardines que ahora atravesaba pertenecían a sus terrenos y estaban pulcramente limpios y bellos.

Tanto como siempre lo habían estado. La sensación de familiaridad con todo aquel paisaje era tan dolorosa que ni siquiera podía respirar y trataba de alejarse apretando el acelerador, sabiendo que en realidad, esa acción lo llevaría a un lugar en el cual su corazón dolería más de lo que ahora hacía.

Trazos, fragmentos de recuerdos fuertemente solapados durante esos años regresaban su mente, creando un clima de pensamientos e ideas confusas. Se sentía incluso mas perdido de lo que había estado cuando Sesshômaru reapareció en su vida. Tan emocionado y a la vez tan terriblemente inquietos.

"_Infundada"_ clamó su mente _"Es una inquietud infundada., sin motivo, ¿Por qué estoy tan preocupado? Puede que en el fondo, crea que mi hermano sigue ahí y por eso mismo este tan inquieto"_ razono _"Mis recuerdos me dominan"_

Pronto, aparecieron antes sus ojos dorados las grandes verjas de la mansión, que impedían el paso a cualquier extraño. Con un suspiro, aproximo el coche, de alquiler, y le dio su identificación la guardia, que la miro sin mucho interés, para luego saltar como si bajo su trasero hubiesen colocado una chincheta.

-¡¡Se-señor Inuyasha!! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!

Le comunico nervioso, pulsando el botón que hizo que las vallas se retiraran con sobrada lentitud y el auto pudiera pasar sin problemas.

"_Ya esta, en dos minutos mi padre sabrá que estoy aquí" _concluyo, recordando lo muy chismosos que eran los sirvientes o guardias de la casa.

Que poco se equivocaba. Tras unos minutos en los cuales aprovecho para aparcar y salir del coche, se abrieron los portones de la mansión y una figura bajo corriendo las escalinatas, en su dirección.

Casi no había cambiado. Inutaisho Taisho permanecía como el primer día en su memoria, con la firme coleta alta que sostenía y sujetaba sus largos cabellos plateados, que ambos hermanos heredaron y los mismo ojos, solo que más calidos que su hermano y un poco más severos que los de Inuyasha. Y la misma ropa, ese impecable traje que solía llevar a las reuniones de la empresa que celebraba a diario.

-¡Inuyasha!- grito, abrazándolo como si le fuera la vida en ello, nada más lo alcanzo- ¡¿Por qué te fuiste?!- exigió tres segundos más tarde, mirándolo de forma indescifrable.

"_Nota mental: La próxima vez que huya de casa por tres años, debo darle una excusa creíble a papa" _se recrimino, recordando la tonta mentira que le dio por teléfono cuando ya estaba lejos, de que se iba por que estaba cansado y quería desenvolvérselas el solo en el mundo.

-Ya te lo explique…

-¡Claro!- repuso- El niño que de pequeño no quería siquiera salir de casa para ir al colegio y eso que tenías amigos, ahora se fue para "desenvolvérselas en el mundo".

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- amenazo ya francamente fastidiado y con pocas ganas de seguir aquella conversación- Por que si es eso…

-No digas tonterías- sonrió- Bienvenido de nuevo a casa.

-Si- correspondió la sonrisa- Me alegro mucho de haber vuelto.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

-Tashio Corporation, despacho del señor Inuyasha, jefe de las empresas en Japón, ¿dígame?- recito Kikyô de memoria, desde el despacho de su jefe, en donde se estaba ocupando de todo- ¿Oiga?

-¿Quién es usted?

-Soy Kikyô Hiroshi, secretaria personal del señor Taisho y su suplente durante un tiempo.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a tu jefe?- cuestiono la voz del por ahora desconocido y Kikyô se sorprendió de notar cuan ansiosa había sonado esa pregunta, como si estuviera realmente preocupado- ¡Conteste!

-Tranquilícese- expreso con suavidad- No le ha ocurrido nada, simplemente esta de…- sonrió con ganas- Mm… Vacaciones.

-¿Vacaciones?- confusión total por parte de su interlocutor- ¿Dónde?

- En su casa, ¿Dónde va a ser? Oiga, ¿Quién es usted?

-¿En su casa? ¿No será su piso?

-No- soltó sin saber ni por que hablaba con alguien tan grosero y descortés que ni se había presentado- Esta en la casa de su padre. Con su familia, vamos.

-¡¡QUE?! –Vocifero el auricular y la chica hubo de apartarlo para no quedarse sorda- ¡¡Cuándo se fue?!- le grito con un tono tan exigente que Kikyô no pudo evitar responder mecánicamente, como si hubiera recibido una orden.

-Esta mañana, en un vuelo a las 7:30… -dándose cuenta- ¡Oiga! ¡¿Quién es y por que me ha gritado?!

-Pipipipipi…

-Pues me ha colgado…- se quedo con cara de impresión, pero luego colgó el teléfono con furia- Maldito engreído…

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Había cenado con su padre, en la gran, amplia y reconocida sala, en esa mesa gigante en la cual antes conversaban los tres mientras degustaban los platos de la cocinera Kaede. Habían charlado de temas banales y agradables, un poco de cómo marchaban sus empresas, pero no querían amargarse con negocios, así que Inutaisho lo bombardeó con preguntas sobre sus novias, cosa que Inuyasha respondió a la mayoría con evasivas.

Y ahora estaba allí. En el ultimo lugar de la casa donde debería haber ido a parar. ¿Por que? Esa dichosa pregunta de nuevo. ¿Por qué en ved de irse a dormir a su habitación, como hacía años no podía, había escogido ira aquel cuarto? Esa maldita estancia donde toda su apacible vida fue arruinada hacía tres años…

La habitación de Sesshômaru.

Paseo por ella con tranquilidad, observándola de nuevo. Apenas había mobiliario, su hermano siempre había sido un soso para la decoración. Una mesa donde trabajar, la cama, un armario con ropa y tres estanterías plagadas de libros de economía, negocios y similares eran sus únicas necesidades, al parecer.

Bueno, eso y varios dibujos pegados en la pared. Se sonrojo al reconocer sus propios garabatos de cuando era pequeño, parándose en uno muy particular, que le trajo un recuerdo como si hubiera sucedido ayer mismo.

_-¡Hermano! ¡Nii-san!- llamaba un pequeño Inuyasha de apenas diez añitos, entrando en la habitación de su hermano de catorce sin llamar, advirtiéndolo por los gritos de su llegada, con un folio en sus manos- ¡Mira!_

_Le tendió el papel a Sesshômaru, que lo tomo quitándose las gafas, desde su mesa de estudio en la cual estaban esparcidos gran cantidad de libros y apuntes. Nótese que estaba en plenos exámenes, pero a su pequeño invitado no parecía importarle mucho y, sabiendo lo pesado que se ponía cuado lo ignoraban, prefirió hacerle caso y que lo dejara seguir estudiando._

_-Muy bonito- exclamo sin convicción, tratando de descifrar las garabateadas dos figuras que el niño había dibujado, pensando sin duda que aquello era un desperdicio de papel- Venga, que tengo que estudiar- murmuro devolviendo la hoja y esperando a que se fuera, cosa que el chibi no hizo, para su desgracia._

_-No sabes lo que es, ¿verdad?-dijo apenado, pestañeando sus ojitos dorados._

_-No-se sincero sin mirarlo, de regreso al fascinante mundo de los libros de texto que le estaban provocando un buen dolor de cabeza. _

_Pensó en ir a tomarse una pastilla, cuando el llanto de su hermanito lo trajo de regreso al presente, sacándolo de números y graficas. Maldijo por lo bajo, por que la asignatura de tranquilizar niños la tenía notablemente suspendida. Tomándolo en brazos, ya como ultimo recurso, por que lo de hablar no era lo suyo, intento calmarlo meciéndolo, a ver si se dormía._

_-Nii-san, tengo 10 años, no soy un bebe- recrimino Inuyasha y él sonrió al ver la cara de terco que ponía- Y no te rías, ni siquiera sabes lo que dibujo y eso que lees tantos libros- le reprocho con un gesto caprichoso._

_-¿Que es entonces?- volvió a coger el papel, analizándolo, comprendiendo que aquel surtido de colores desfocados eran dos figuras y se unían por la… ¿boca?- ¿Un beso?- el pequeño asintió- Dos personas besándose._

_-¡Si! ¡La profesora me ha dicho que era muy bonito!- dijo contento Inu y Sesshômaru pensó que al fin podría estudiar, pero su hermanito no se iba, todo lo contrario, se había quedado parado en sus brazos, con al carita algo sonrojada y sin mirarlo, lo que le extraño, hasta que escucho su casi inaudible pregunta- Nii-san, ¿me das un beso?_

_-¿Un beso?- sonrió con algo de maldad, pero que inocente era el peque- Los hombres no besan a los hombres, Inuyasha, un chico tiene que besar a una chica._

_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?- replico confuso- La seño dice que dos personas que se quieren se besan. Yo te quiero, ¿tú no me quieres a mí?_

_- No es eso, Inuyasha- maldijo mentalmente a la estúpida profesora que no había aclarado que tipo de personas hay que besar y cuales no- Los hombres no…_

_-¡Pero a Kagura si la besas!- le reprocho el- ¡Y ella dice que te quiere! ¡¿Por qué a mi no?!- volvió a preguntar, muy enfadado._

_-Pero Kagura es una mujer, los hombres entre si no se dan – trato de aclararle al pequeño, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Inuyasha era de los que cuando se meten una idea en la cabeza, cuesta horrores sacarla._

_-¡No me quieres!- le grito, con los ojos llorosos y comenzó a golpearle con sus débiles y pequeños puños, en comparación a él- ¡Tonto! ¡No me quieres nada! ¡Baka! ¡Buaaa!_

_-Inuyasha… Escucha...- intento calmarlo, pero era imposible, nunca lo había vista así de alterado, parecía que realmente creía lo que le gritaba y estaba tan triste, que no sabía que hacer. El niño trato de irse, pero no le dejo, por que tenía que aclarar las cosas- ¡Inuyasha!- chillo ya fuera de sus casillas. Y siguiendo el impulso más tonto, estúpido e incomprensible del mundo, calló a su hermano menor con sus propios labios._

_El pequeño abrió los ojos en toda su capacidad, pero al momento los cerró, dejando que su nii-san lo acerara de nuevo a él y lo rodeara con sus brazos mientras lo besaba. Eran raros los besos, se dijo a si mismo, pero si eran de su hermano, le gustaban. Le gustaban mucho._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, puede que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Se separo de Inuyasha con lentitud, tratando de no asustarlo. ¡Dios! ¡Acababa de besar a su hermano de diez años! ¡¿Estaba loco o que?! _

_-Si me quieres…- sonrió este y lo abrazo con fuerza, dejando a Sesshômaru más confundido de lo que nunca jamás lo estuvo antes._

Se quedo mirando la cama de su hermano, en donde todo aquello acabó, los días felices junto a él, las clases, las burlas por su seriedad, todo su mundo se derrumbo entre aquellos cuatro postes de roble.

Un momento. Se acerco con los ojos abiertos, como si por primera vez, descubriese algo. Toco ligeramente el roble, constatando que era madera. Y entonces se dio cuenta de todo, las piezas encajaron y al fin logro comprenderlo.

-Por Kami… -Alcanzo a murmurar.

CONTINUARA….

**Notas de la autora:**

**Amaterasu: **Actualizo única y exclusivamente para ti, por ser fiel al fic y por que a mi el nº de reviews me importa un pimiento. Me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Tranquila, ahora ya no hay recuerdos "brutales" eso si, no garantizo que las escenas sean "leves". Muchas gracias por leer el fic.


	9. La Verdad al Descubierto

Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9. La Verdad al Descubierto.**

Sus dos sueños, eran distintos. Sus dos sueños eran diferentes, no eran uno a continuación del otro, si era cierto que una cosa se desarrollo tras la otra, pero en lugares diferentes y con personas diferentes.

Por que le persona que realmente lo violo, no fue Sesshômaru. Él lo único que hizo fue… protegerlo de sus propios recuerdos. Bloqueo toda la amargura que otro le provocó, atrayendo la ira hacía él para encubrir a otra persona, por su propio bien.

Por que la cama de Sesshômaru estaba sostenida por postes de roble, no columnas de mármol, como recordaba en sus pesadillas. La expresión triste en el rostro de su hermano que adornaba sus sueños se debía a que… ¡Él sabía que lo iba a perder tras hacerle aquello, pero escogió hacerle olvidar y mitigar su dolor!

Su hermano se sacrifico por él. Y había sido tan estúpido que no lo había visto, ignoro su dolor para solventar el suyo propio, obviando la realidad, disculpando al verdadero culpable.

-¿Sucede algo, Inu… chan?

Volteo con los ojos en llamas de la furia al reconocer de inmediato la voz que le hablaba con fingida calma desde el marco de la puerta.

-No, padre- respondió arrastrando la ultima palabra con desprecio- Solo me preguntaba en que momento te volviste tan desgraciado como para hacerme lo que me hiciste.

-Vaya, así que al fin comprendiste- exclamo encantado- Tanto mejor, ya estaba cansado de ver la mirada patética de Sesshômaru por tu rechazo o sus estúpidos remordimientos por lo que te hizo.

-¿Remordimientos?

-Vamos, Inu-chan, el te hizo lo mismo que yo y justo después de todo lo que pasaste, se odia a si mismo.

-¡Pero Sesshômaru no…! ¡Él no….!

-¿Qué él no te violo? ¿Qué lo hizo por tu propio bien? ¡Desengáñate, pequeño, tu hermano te deseaba tanto o más que yo! ¡Era cuestión de tiempo que eso pasara, simplemente yo me le adelante y le di a él la excusa perfecta! A decir verdad, debería estarme agradecido en lugar de odiarme… Supongo que no puede soportar que yo llegase primero…

-No es cierto. Sesshômaru no es así.

-Otra vez con esa falsa impresión que se ha tardado años en construir para ti. ¿Recuerdas a Kikyô, tu novia en secundaria? ¿A que no adivinas quien arruino su empresa y la obligo a marcharse lejos de aquí?

Kikyô había sido su gran amor. La había querido más que a su vida y el uno perdió la virginidad con el otro, mientras se susurraban palabras de amor eterno que, si bien a él le sonaron siempre vacías, a ella le agradaban. Pero las empresas de su padre habían entrado en la bancarrota y tuvo que dejar el país, destrozándole el corazón.

Años más tarde, la encontró de nuevo, en la entrevista para encontrar secretaria y, la contrato sin dudarlo. Pero ya nada había sido lo mismo, él tenía a Kagome y Kikyô estaba casada y felizmente enamorada de su marido. Así que se limitaron a mantener una relación jefe-subordinada y amistad fuera del trabajo.

Era mentira, Sesshômaru no habría echo eso. No podía hacerlo. Pero con toda seguridad, su padre no había sido, puesto y que aquella relación tan solo la conocía su hermano.

"_Basta"_ se dijo a si mismo _"No voy a volver á dudar de mi hermano, es este maldito desgraciado que trata de confundirme… Cuando seguro todo es culpa suya…"_

-No vas a conseguir nada si piensas que voy a culpar a Sesshômaru, no de nuevo- su voz, increíblemente, sonaba con total convicción, fuerte, justo la misma tonalidad que usaba para los negocios- Me largo de aquí- anuncio caminado hacía la puerta- Adiós, padre, espero no volver a verte en mi vida.

Justo cuando atravesaba el umbral, el brazo de Inutaisho lo retuvo y lo lanzo contra una de las paredes, ocasionándole un fuerte golpe en al cabeza y un corte poco profundo, que lo dejo un poco mareado, además de que un inquietante dolor comenzó a recorrer su espalda.

-¿Realmente crees que te dejare irte?- se acerco al chico debilitado por lo imprevisto del ataque y poso sus manos en la cabeza, atrayéndola hacia la suya- No, Inu-chan, no vas a salir de aquí sin pagar el precio- acerco sus rostros y lamió la sangre que había comenzado a caer desde la cabeza- Tenemos algo que repetir-agrego, atacando sus labios con salvajismo.

-Des…gra…cia…do…- alcanzo a murmurar, antes de que la vista se le nublara y perdiera el sentido.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, con la cabeza dándole vueltas en una especie de vértice sin fin. Vislumbró la oscuridad imprecisa y borrosa. Cuando su vista se enfoco, casi se muere de la impresión y del horror.

Aquel escenario le era tan macabramente familiar como dolorosamente cierto. El cuarto oscuro, las velas por doquier… Una mesa con varios objetos que prefirió no identificar y sus manos... Atadas a aquellas columnas de mármol, de pie, con la camisa abierta y los vaqueros desabrochados. Un intenso frescor mezclado con pinchazos punzantes recorría su herida de la cabeza, sin duda limpia y desinfectada para que no sangrara.

Pestañeo un par de veces parar comprobar que no estaba en una de sus famosas pesadillas. No, era real. Un sonido discordante se escucho a su izquierda y volvió los dorados ojos hacia otros del mismo color, solo que mucho más despiadados. Inutaisho parecía satisfecho con su estado y también se había desabrochado la camisa

-Veo que ya despertases… Inu-chan- sonrió con una muestra de cinismo y crueldad- Bien, podremos empezar con nuestro pequeño juego, prometo que superare tu regalo de cumpleaños de hace tras años, pequeño.

-¿Pequeño juego? – exclamo con al voz atorada y débil, pero con repulsión- ¿Qué clase de asqueroso pedofilo eres tu, padre?- arrastro la ultima palabra con especial énfasis y asco.

-Vamos… Te gustara, si no opones resistencia- fue hacia la mesa y tomo algo de ella, para después aproximarse al indefenso peliplateado- ¿Te agradan?- pregunto enseñándole dos pinzas negras que reconoció al instante y un temblor lo sacudió- Veo que si.

-¡Ah!- grito de dolor y varias lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos cuando las pinzas atraparon presionando sin piedad y haciéndole sangre en su delicado pecho- Hijo de…

-Oh, por lo visto aun te quedan ganas de seguir provocándome- lamió la sangre con descaro e Inuyasha sintió la repulsión al contacto brotar en su mente.- Eso no es bueno para ti, Inu-chan.

-Lo que no va a ser bueno para ti…-le informo entrecortadamente- Es la paliza que te voy a dar cuando me sueltes.

-Umm… Demasiado violento- se aproximo hasta quedar cara a cara y apretó las pinzas con fuerza, escuchando con deleite el nuevo grito de sufrimiento- Yo haré que ruegues, pequeño. Borrare toda esa altanería y orgullo y suplicaras mi clemencia.- Lo soltó y se separo unos segundos, para coger una cuerda y enrollársela en el cuello- Ya lo hice hace tres años y volveré a hacerlo hoy- murmuro tomado uno de los extremos de la cuerda y estirando, ahogándolo, haciéndolo llorar, mientras sus manos bajaban sus jeans y los deslizaban con maestría y facilidad- Esto te va a resultar un poquito doloroso, pero pasara, Inu-chan- dicho lo cual bajo también sus pantalones y dejo de asfixiarlo.

-Noo...- gimió el chico ante lo que intuía iba a ocurrir.

Inutaisho se acerco peligrosamente a él alzando sus piernas y posicionándose para desgarrarlo con fuerza.

-Yo te hubiera preparado algo más…- lamió con apremio el cuello y lo mordió con fuerza, saboreando de nuevo su sangre, acariciando con su lengua el fino hilo de cuerda que había entre sus labios- Pero como estas tan ansioso…

Inuyasha sintió el fuerte empujón de su padre y se preparó, trato de relajar por completo su tensísimo cuerpo, sin lograrlo. Cerró con fuerza los ojos, pero la brutal embestida jamás llego. De pronto, el cuerpo de Inutaisho se separo con brusquedad del suyo y creyó que había sido lanzado lejos de él, pero como no sabía bien que ocurría, se mantuvo a la espera, rogando a dios que a su padre le hubiera vuelto la cordura de repente.

Unas manos frías lo destararon y su tembloroso ser cayo sobre quien fuera que lo había liberado, sin atreverse a abrir los ojos. Su salvador le subió los vaqueros y lo sostuvo con apremio, rodeándolo con un brazo que reconoció por la cintura, ayudándolo a caminar.

Por fin separo los párpados y se topo con los ojos ámbar de Sesshômaru, generalmente fríos, que expresaban una furia mal contenida y no se apartaban de una figura inmóvil tendida poco más adelante. Inuyasha casi temió que lo hubiese matado, pero poco después el cuerpo se movió e Inutaisho se puso de pie, mirándolos a ambos con una sonrisa de lado a lado, bloqueándoles la salida, pero con una marca de puños en el extremo derecho del rostro, sin duda el pago de el mayor a los cuidados prodigados a su hermano.

-Vaya, Sesshômaru, ¿viniste parar ayudar con el pequeño Inu-chan?

-Aparta- y hasta a Inu le recorrió un escalofrío de lo mortalmente fría y peligrosa que sonaba la voz de su hermano, jamás lo había oído hablar así- O te matare.

-Vamos, no es parar tanto…- los ojos de su padre, que no parecía intimidado en absoluto, se estrecharon con maldad- ¿Celoso de nuevo, hijo?

Definitivamente, aquellas palabras firmaron al sentencia de muerte de Inutaisho, que se vio recibiendo un puñetazo de Sesshômaru que debió de desencajarle la mandíbula de lo fuerte que había sido, mientras la rodilla se hundía en su estomago y su cara se contraía con un rictus de dolor.

-¿Duele, padre?- cuestiono arrastrando hielo en cada silaba, al hombre inclinado junto a él que se sostenía como podía. Sesshômaru agarro los cabellos de su padre y lo obligo a mirarle a la cara- Vuelve a tocarlo y te matare, te lo juro.

Iba a asestarle un nuevo golpe, para dejar las cosas claras, pero el cuerpo de Inuyasha pegándose a él por al espalda lo detuvo, recordándole que tenía prioridades que atender más importantes que asegurarse de que su padre no podría volver a caminar en su vida y giro, abrazando a su hermano, que no podía apenas ni sostenerse.

-Sácame de aquí, nii-san, por favor- rogó su hermano menor, con un deje de desesperación y alivio en su débil voz.

No respondió, pero lo subió a su espalda, puesto que ni siquiera podía caminar, atravesando todos los pasillos necesarios hasta el portón de entrada y juntos marcharon hacía el Lamborghini plateado que reposaba fuera, el coche de Sesshômaru, en el cual fue depositado Inuyasha con suavidad, en el asiento del copiloto, mientras su hermano tomo el del conductor y encendió el motor, parar después dirigirse hacía la salida de aquella mansión en la cual dejaban recuerdos felices y tristes.

-Vuelvan pronto- les despidió el guardia de la verja de salida.

El gran acelerón y la polvoreada que inicio Sesshômaru nada más verse en la carretera, le indico que era posible que nos los volviera a ver nunca más.


	10. Tiempo de Explicarse

Capitulo 10

**Capitulo 10. Tiempo de Explicarse.**

Miro con sutileza y curiosidad de nuevo aquella habitación, recién salido del baño, cubierto tan solo con el albornoz. Apenas y se podía creer que Sesshômaru viviese en ese tipo de casa. Bueno… Quien dice casa dice mansión… Y lo de su hermano casi parecía un palacio griego recién salido de la nada.

Habían conducido durante una dos o tres horas, casi sin hablar, apenas el mayor le pidió que le explicase si había llegado demasiado tarde…. Y suspiro claramente aliviado cuando supo que no, que llego en el momento preciso y lo salvo de… Mejor ni pensar lo que le hubiera podido hacer. Pasado ese tiempo, llegaron a las afueras de una gran ciudad y allí se dirigió directo a su casa, considerablemente alejada del resto del mundo.

Los sirvientes les atendieron muy gustosamente, él hubiera querido hablar con Sesshômaru, aclarar las cosas, pero él tan solo había murmurado "Mañana hablamos, descansa" y después dio un par de instrucciones a los criados, para perderse en los inmensos pasillos de mármol blanco, de camino a su habitación, seguramente.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en el lugar de residencia de su hermano, una mansión/palacio al estilo griego con todas las innovaciones tecnológicas de la actualidad camufladas, para que no perdiera su aire antiguo. Se aproximo a una de las impresionantes mesas ricamente talladas, curioso por una pequeña estatuilla de la Nereida, tratando de cogerla para examinarla, haciéndola girar y activar un mecanismo que provoco que el tapiz de los diosas grecos que había en una pared de la sala se hiciera a un lado y apareciera una pantalla plana de 300 pulgadas. Entonces la estatuilla se descoloco y en su reverso descubrió varios… botones.

"_El televisor"_ pensó divertido _"Pero que rebuscado que ha sido Sesshômaru, seguro que le costo un dineral esta mansión… Sobre todo por las obras de arte y los mecanismos tecnológicos"_

Volvió a situar la estatuilla y, tal y como pensó, el tapiz volvió a cubrir el televisor de plasma. Sonriendo ligeramente, se quito el suave albornoz y se coloco el pijama, que apenas era un fino pantalón negro y una camisa. Nunca le había gustado dormir con pijamas verdaderos, así que solía usar ropa normal, aunque bastante cómoda.

Se tiro a la cama, cansado como estaba tras la noche que había pasado. Debían ser las cuatro de la mañana o rondando por ahí. No había relojes a la vista y no tenía ganas de empezar a levantar adornos para ver donde estaba escondido.

Por extraño que pudiera parecer, no tenía sueño. Restaba agotado, pero no podía dormirse. ¿Por que? Muy sencillo, por que no podía dejar de darle vueltas a muchísimos interrogantes que rondaban en su cabeza. Y se sentía inquieto, sabiendo que la respuesta no estaba a más de algunos pasos.

Tras un rato, en el cual quedo demostrado que no iba a cerrar los ojos por mucho que se quedara quietito en al cama, se canso de descansar y, poniéndose en pie, emprendió la misión "ir en busca de Sesshômaru"

Salio en silencio de la estancia, descalzo, para no despertar a algún sirviente si dormía cerca y se encamino al recibidor, decidido a adentrarse en el pasillo por el cual había desaparecido su hermano. Caminaba despacio, sin prisas pero sin pausas, admirando la lúgubre apariencia del mundo griego a la luz de la luna que se filtraba por los grandes y abiertos ventanales.

"_Casi siento como si hubiera regresado al pasado"_ cavilo _"Y el aire fantasmagórico le da un toque… ¿mágico? Parece la morada de un poderoso príncipe o… de un místico demonio. Bueno, en el carácter Sesshômaru a salido igualito a cualquiera de los dos."_

Sonrío por sus propios pensamientos, alcanzando al fin el deseado pasillo y avanzando por el, seguro de que aquella desmesurada majestuosidad que lo decoraba era la señal inequívoca de que llevaba a las habitaciones de su hermano mayor. Apenas unos metros más adelante, sus sospechas se confirmaron, al llegar hasta una puerta en al cual estaba esculpido el nombre de Sesshômaru en griego.

Entro sin llamar y se arrepentiría toda su vida. Allí, frente a él, recién salido de la ducha, con el albornoz en el suelo, unos calzoncillos en las manos y el cabello mojado, se encontraba Sesshômaru, que no se percato de su presencia.

Inuyasha trago saliva nada más verlo y se planteo si debía salir de allí corriendo o se quedaba. No podía irse, por que si lo hacía y Sesshômaru escuchaba la puerta, de todas maneras lo iba a pillar. Así que reunió toda su fuerza de voluntad y se quedo a la espera, mirando al suelo.

"_No tengo que mirar, no tengo que mirar, no tengo que mirar…"_ alzo la vista involuntariamente, para ver si se había vestido, pero su hermano seguía igual, al parecer se había quedado pensando _"¡Mierda! ¡¡Estoy mirando, estoy mirando!! ¿Pero que más da? ¡Somos hermanos!"_

Y observo sin reparo, excusado en sus lazos de sangre. Vale, su hermano era perfecto. En todos los sentidos. No solo era atractivo físicamente y tenía un rostro atrayente, sino que su cuerpo era impresionante, bien musculado, pero sin resaltar demasiado y su… Bueno estaba bien dotado, sin duda. Además, tenía la piel blanquecida y lisa, de tal forma que deban ganas de acariciarla hasta averiguar cuan suave podía ser y uno glúteos bien redondeados y fuertes.

"_¿Cómo sería acariciarlos?"_ pensó sin darse ni cuenta de por donde iban sus pensamientos, el pequeño _"Dios, es tan… perfecto… No me extraña que medio mundo este loco por el… Ya se que le veían todas esas novias que ha tenido… Si tan solo yo pudiera darle algo semejante a eso… ¡¡UAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! ¡No pienses eso!" _Pero era demasiado tarde, a su mente acudían sin parar las imágenes de la única vez que lo había visto así, cuando hacía tres años lo hizo suyo….

-¿Inuyasha?- pregunto una voz inusualmente destemplada y con horror comprobó que Sesshômaru había bajado del limbo y lo miraba casi sin entender que hacía ahí. Pero lo peor de todo era que… ¡Seguía desnudo!

-Ehhh…Etto… ¡Buenas noches, Sesshômaru!- le grito agarrando el pomo dispuesto a salir, pero, para su desgracia, Sesshômaru lo abrazo por detrás, impidiéndole moverse y poniéndolo verdaderamente nervioso, por que podía sentir con total certeza el cuerpo de su hermano pegado al suyo, separados tan solo por su ropa fina… ¡Demasiado fina!- ¿Qu-Que haces?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- le susurro sensualmente al oído, ya que su boca alcanzaba perfectamente esa altura sin necesidad de agacharse siquiera.

"_Dios, mantén la calma… Calma… No puedo… Es mi hermano… Esto es…"_ intentaba encontrar una explicación desesperadamente, pero definitivamente la cosa se complico cuando él comenzó a lamer con delicadeza su lóbulo _"Sesshômaru…va a… ¡Dios! ¡Kami! ¡Buda! ¡Alá! ¡Ayudaaaaa! Vale… ¡¡Tengo que decirle algo…!!"_

-Yo… Venía… No podía dormir…- trato de hacerle entender, rezando para que se pusiera ropa o iba a perder el poco juicio que le quedaba- Solo eso…

El mayor pareció entender y se aparto de él, dejándolo con frío y arrepentido de haberlo alejado. Miro disimuladamente a su hermano ponerse son rapidez unos calzoncillos, los pantalones de pijama y una camisa negra. Se parecían incluso más de lo que hubiera creído.

-Lo siento- exclamo Sesshômaru, sin mirarlo siquiera, para quedársele mirando poco después- ¿Vas a venir o no?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah!-comprendió al fin, le estaba ofreciendo dormir con él- ¡Si, voy!

Dicho lo cual se lanzo a su hermano, que lo abrazo con presteza, pero calculo mal, ya que Inuyasha iba con tanta fuerza que ambos cayeron cobre la cama, el pequeño sobre él.

-Gomen- susurro sonrojado Inu, al verse sobre Sesshômaru, a pocos centímetros de su boca, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que había visto momentos atrás, por que corría el riesgo de ponerse a besarlo como un loco y a saber a donde podía llevar eso. Se estremeció, solo de pensar en donde llevaría. Suspiro y se aparto un poco, abrazándose a uno de los lados, reposando la cabeza en su hombro.-Sesshômaru- llamo en voz baja y solo continuo cuando este le respondió con un seco "¿Qué?"- En realidad, no dejo de darle vueltas a algo- confeso- ¿Como supiste que yo había vuelto a casa?

-Llame a la Sede de la Taisho Corporación en Japón y tu malhumorada secretaria me lo dijo.

-¿Y por que llamaste?- pidió sin comprender, al fin y al cabo, en los tres años anteriores no lo había echo ni una sola vez.

-Por que si no recibo las firmas de los tres dirigentes de la Taisho Corporation no puedo emprender una negociación a escala mundial y tú no te tomaste la molestia de firmar los impresos de los ingresos sen Infratech.

-Ah- exclamo complacido de que su hermano le contara algo por fin- Sesshômaru…

-¿Qué?

-¿Tuviste algo que ver con el hecho de que mi ex novia Kikyô se mudara de Estados Unidos a Japón hace unos siete años?

-Si- Inuyasha lo miro con rabia, pero este no tardo en explicarse- Las empresas de la familia de esa chica estaban metidas hasta el cuello en narcotráfico. La Taisho Corp tenía grandes ingresos en ellas y cuando confirme mis sospechas, no me quedo otra que denunciarles para evitar que eso nos afectara. Le ofrecí una beca a tu novia, pero esta opto marcharse con su familia.

-Vaya- pensó _"Pues anda con el amor eterno tan sincero que me juraba una y otra vez…" _– Sesshômaru…

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me hiciste eso hace tres años?

-…- su hermano se recostó en la cama e Inuyasha se sentó de rodillas, dispuesto a escuchar lo que fuera a decirle. Adopto un semblante serio y comenzó su verdad- Pensé que así te sería todo más fácil, si no debías dirigir tu odio a tu propio padre, aunque fuera tu hermano, no importaba.

-Sesshômaru….

-¿Qué?- pregunto ya bastante fastidiado por la incesante repetición de su nombre y la gran cantidad de preguntas.

-¿Por qué lo hicistes así?

-No quería hacerte demasiado daño- dijo mintiendo descaradamente, por que Inuyasha estaba seguro de que lo había disfrutado, como estaba seguro que su hermano seguía escondiéndole la verdad de sus actos. Y se moría por descubrirla.

-¿Sesshômaru?

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito ya al borde de la histeria, pro que nunca había sido persona de muchas palabras y aquella conversación le estaba alterando los nervios.

-¿Me das un beso?

-¿Cómo?- repuso totalmente confuso, mirando fijamente a Inuyasha, que lucía sonrojado- ¿Un beso?

-Una vez me dijeron que besas a las personas que quieres- dijo completamente serio, con ese tono tan suyo que parecía el de un niño caprichoso, solo que ya no era ningún niño, era un hombre adulto, que necesitaba descubrir de una vez por todas la verdad- ¿Me quieres?- pregunto por último, sabiendo bien a que se atenía con al respuesta de su hermano y que, de alguna forma, le estaba dando la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que sentía por él, sin necesidad de palabras. Si es que sentía algo, claro.

Sesshômaru lo miro taladrándolo con sus ojos dorados iguales a los suyos durante unos segundos, para después tomarlo del cuello con una mano y acariciarle los labios con la otra. Un leve temblor recorrió de los pies a la cabeza a Inuyasha con ese gesto.

Poco a poco, lo acercó a su cuerpo, hasta que el espacio entre ambos fue inexistente y el resto del mundo se desvaneció.

-¿Quererte?- susurro con sensualidad Sesshômaru, aproximando sus labios, sintiendo como propios los escalofríos de Inuyasha- No, no te quiero.- confesó, haciendo que su hermano abriera los ojos de par en par, casi con miedo- Te amo- declaro, acabando al fin con todos los misterios y pegando sus labios el uno contera el otro, rozándose- Dios, como te amo.

Y, atrapando su boca con una sutil delicadeza mezclada con algo de fuerza, pasión y deseo, unió sus bocas con desespero, lamiendo cada rincón de aquella pequeña cavidad, disfrutando de tenerla solo para él, sintiendo como Inuyasha se aferraba a su cuello en un vano intento de acercarlos más, de unirse más en un beso cargado de sentimientos.


	11. Sentimientos de Sesshômaru e Inuyasha

Capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11. Los Sentimientos de Sesshômaru e Inuyasha. **

Inuyasha enseguida comprendió, mientras el beso entre ellos se tornaba salvajemente delicioso, que una vez desatados los sentimientos de su hermano, este no iba a detenerse. Ese pensamiento en cierto modo lo alarmo. Él jamás había estado con un hombre por voluntad propia.

Lo único que tenía claro es que los latidos alocados de su corazón lo impulsaban a seguir, a someterse a Sesshômaru, a pertenecerle a él para siempre. Quería hacerlo, deseaba que lo tomara con todas sus fuerzas. Inuyasha imploraba por su cuerpo, anhelaba el amor y por ello paso ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Pese a ello, los dolorosos recuerdos del daño sufrido a lo largo de los años, del dolor que lo marco hacia tres años y de lo que su propio padre había estado a punto de hacerle hacia apenas unas horas saltaron de forma alarmante dentro de su cabeza e impulsado por quien sabe que sentimiento, se separo de Sesshômaru con brusquedad y se levanto rápidamente de la cama.

-Esto…Lo siento. No se lo que he estado haciendo.- comenzó jadeante, con la respiración acelerada, sin atreverse a mirarlo, de espaldas a él- No puede ser. Somos hombres. ¡Pero lo peor es que somos hermanos! ¡Tenemos la misma sangre!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil, por no poder entregarse a Sesshômaru- ¡Yo... Yo…!- gimoteo con lagrimas en los ojos, que comenzaron a caer con rapidez, formando dos pequeños ríos que nacían de sus ojos e inexorablemente caían por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo- ¡Yo te amo!

Ni siquiera supo de donde habían salido aquellas dos últimas palabras, pero de repente su corazón ya no sangraba. Ya no había dolor, ni desesperación. No había nada. Solo Sesshômaru. Solo él pegado a su espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras la lluvia de lágrimas continuaba.

-¿De verdad?- lo escucho susurrar con desesperación a su oído, erizándole la piel- ¿Me amas? ¿A mi, que no fui capaz de protegerte?- Inuyasha se impresiono. El mayor le estaba abriendo su corazón. Jamás antes lo había echo con nadie, jamás…- Yo que siempre te he herido, que te violé hace tres años. Yo, que vivo en un infierno cuando no estas cerca. Yo que he amado a un niño que me exigió un beso.

-Si- confesó, ahora ya tranquilo, sin llorar, seguro- Por que yo también te he amado siempre, desde el primer momento, desde que te pedí un beso. Quiero estar contigo, necesito estar contigo. Hazme olvidar. Por favor…- se giró y se pego a su pecho con fuerza, agarrando la camisa con renovada desesperación- ¡Hazme olvidarlo todo!

Deseoso de cumplir la petición de Inuyasha, Sesshômaru comenzó a besarlo con lentitud, cuidando de no resultar agresivo en ningún momento. Con delicadeza, lo deposito sobre la cama y se situó sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Inuyasha- casi gimió su nombre, mientras sus ágiles manos le apartaban la camisa a su hermano menor- ¿Estás seguro? Después de esto no voy a detenerme.- despejo la parte superior del cuerpo bajo el suyo y lo admiro. Inuyasha era, definitivamente, hermoso. No demasiado musculoso, pero de complexión fuerte y la piel tan blanca y suave que le entraban ganas de marcarla con sus dientes para que todos supieran que le pertenecía solo a él. Que era suyo.

-Sí. Hazme tuyo, Sesshômaru- rogó el peliplateado, arqueando la espalda ligeramente al sentir la lengua del mayor recorriendo todo su pecho desnudo. Un pequeño gemido se escapo de su boca cuando atrapo uno de sus pezones entre los labios y lo mordisqueo.- Haa…

Mientras, siguiendo un plan cuidadosamente trazado por él mismo, Sesshômaru le quitaba los pantalones a su ahora amante. Al dejarlo totalmente desnudo, se medio incorporo y se sustrajo la camisa, ante lo que Inuyasha se sonrojo, quedándole un semblante por demás provocativo y sensual.

"_Dios es injusto"_ pensó el joven, contemplando a su hermano, que lo miraba a su vez con el deseo tatuado en sus peligrosos ojos ámbares _"Es demasiado perfecto"_

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto el mayor, sonriendo al ver que el carmín de las mejillas de Inu se estaba extendiendo por toda su cara- ¿Acaso sientes vergüenza?

-¿Qué otra cosa quieres que sienta?- le reprocho el menor, tratando de mantener la calma al ver que Sesshômaru se estaba deshaciendo del resto de prendas que cubrían su cuerpo. Al final tan solo los boxers de Inuyasha quedaron sobre la piel de él, mientras que su hermano se había quitado absolutamente todo- Sesshômaru... Tú nunca te avergüenzas por nada, como eres perfecto…

-¿Perfecto?- sonrió, con una sonrisa malévola y erótica, deslizando sus manos por todo el cuerpo que había bajo él, sometido a su voluntad y su deseo- No sabes lo que dices. Eres tan hermoso, Inuyasha…

-¿Hermoso? No digas… Haaa… ahh..- se interrumpió, pues Sessh había alcanzado su dolorosamente erecto sexo y lo acariciaba despacio con sus finos dedos, dándose tiempo para comprobar su calidez, su dureza, el tacto de su piel- Basta… Haa… Por favor, esto no está bien…

- Tienes razón, con esto no es suficiente…- murmuro más para si que para Inuyasha y, tras mirarlo un momento a los ojos, para que el menor comprendiera sus intenciones, situó su cabeza a la altura de su sexo, lamiendo tan solo un poco la punta- Así está mejor, ¿no crees?- Inu se mordía el labio, tratando de no gemir ante el leve contacto, se sentía demasiado duro como para poder pensar y la excitación la nublaba el juicio. Tan solo miro un segundo la posición de Sessh y empeoro- Voy a probarte, Inuyasha.

Aquellas palabras, acompañadas de la respectiva acción, le hicieron gritar de placer, al sentir como el mayor se introducía toda su dureza en la boca y la lamía con pasión, bombeando cuando le placía, volviéndolo loco.

-¡Sesshômaru! Haa… ¡¡Ahh!!- gritaba una y otra vez, suplicando por que el tormento cesara, mientras su hermano continuaba torturándolo con sus labios, su lengua…- Noo… ¡¡Hhaa!!

Al cabo de un tiempo, sintió como su sexo deseaba estallar, arqueo la espalda, pero no pudo liberarse de su placentera agonía ya que su hermano lo sujeto con experiencia y lo obligo a besarlo a los labios, sin dejarlo respirar, sin poder liberarse de la suma excitación de la cual era preso.

-Ahhh… Haa… Por favor… Déjame…- suplico, con los labios cubiertos de saliva, mirando los ojos ansiosos de su hermano- Sesshômaru… No puedo más…Necesito…

-No- cortó el mayor, situándose de nuevo sobre el, alzando sus piernas sobre sus hombros, colocándose- Aún no, Inuyasha.

-Sesshômaru… Eso…- no podía pensar, la entrepierna le dolía y le palpitaba de deseo, peor la mano de su hermano aun le impedía descargar y aquella agonía insoportable continuaba. Sabía que iba a penetrarlo, que iba a hacerle daño, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de defenderse. Cerró los ojos y sintió como entraba en su cuerpo, despacio.

-Relájate- susurro el mayor a oídos de Inuyasha, acariciando ligeramente

Su endurecido sexo, tratando de hacer que olvidarla el dolor y se concentrara en el placer.

Dolía, dolía muchísimo más de lo que jamás hubiera podido recordar. Se sentía excitado como nunca antes y en cierto modo, le agradaba, pero el dolor era insoportable. No podía aguantarlo, cuando la imagen de su padre se paso por su mente y abrió los ojos aterrado.

-¡¡Sesshômaru no…!!- iba a continuar diciendo "no sigas" pero entonces se percato de como estaba él. Tenía también los ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente. Estaba muy excitado, pero seguía avanzando con lentitud en su interior, dándole tiempo a acostumbrarse. Por que no deseaba hacerle daño, por que lo amaba.

-¿Quieres que pare?- pregunto el mayor sin abrir los ojos, sorprendiéndolo aún más.

-¿Lo harías?- pregunto él a su vez, sintiendo como en su interior Sesshômaru se había detenido por completo- ¿pararías?

-Si- respondió, abriendo los ojos, mirándolo. Inuyasha reconoció el deseo en sus ojos, él cuerpo de su hermano le exigía tomarle, pero él no se había dejado llevar, aquello era más una tortura para el mayor que para él. Y aun así se detendría, se separaría de él para no herirlo, aguantaría por él. -¿Inuyasha?- llamó Sesshômaru, con algo de desesperación el la voz.

-No- contestó el menor, mirándolo con todo el amor que nunca creyó que un día sería para él- No pares, entra ya.

-Inuyasha, no…

-¡Hazlo!- le pidió- Quiero sentirte dentro.

Este obedeció. Dolía, por Dios como le dolía. Pero aguanto, Sesshômaru comenzó lento al principio, peor de nuevo él de dijo que fuera rápido y así fue. Sentía como el mayor jadeaba, mientras le penetraba una y otra vez, hasta que el dolor se apaciguo y el placer lo sustituyo volviéndolo loco, haciéndolo aferrarse a la espalda de Sessh, arañándolo mientras le suplicaba que fuera más deprisa, mas fuerte, mas adentro.

-Inuyasha…- gimió Sesshômaru, tomando su sexo y masturbándolo con fuerza, sin dejar de penetrarlo, sin dejar de darle placer.

-¡¡Ahhh… haa… ahhh!!- gritaba Inu, envuelto en la lujuria, deseándolo todo para él, deseando estar así para siempre, no tener que preocuparse por nada nunca más, ser incapaz de pensar- No puedo más…¡¡Haaa!!

Poco después de que el se viniera entre sus vientres, Sesshômaru lo siguió en su interior, llenándolo de su esencia, para que ya nadie pudiera volver a tocarlo. Marcándolo como suyo para la eternidad.

Tras culminar, Sesshômaru trato de separase de él, pero Inuyasha no lo permitió.

-Déjame estar así un poco más- pidió- Quédate dentro de mí.

-Como desees- respondió el mayor, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Sesshômaru?

-Quiero estar contigo, no me importa donde- contesto sin dudar, meditando los tramites necesarios para estar juntos- ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo a Europa?

-¿Europa?- repitió el pequeño- Yo…- lo miro de nuevo y supo que fuera a donde fuera, no quería estar sin él- …iré.

Sesshômaru sonrió, como en contadas ocasiones hacia. Una sonrisa que tenía dueño. Una sonrisa que solo era para Inuyasha.


	12. Cuando tú no me comprendes

**Epílogo: Cuando tú no me comprendes.****  
**  
-No, no, no, no y no. InuYasha no puedes hacerme esto-susurró la chica cabizbaja, llorando en silencio.

El aludido suspiró. No podía sentirse feliz por lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, pero era necesario. Ya no había vuelta atrás. El tiempo de no comprender, de mentirse a si mismo, de engañarse, de no aceptar la realidad para ajustarse a lo que la sociedad y las personas consideraban correcto, había terminado. En el mismo instante en que había gritado su amor.

¿Condena o paraíso? Solo Dios podría enjuiciarlo por ello.

-Lo siento, realmente lo siento, Kagome.

La azabache alzó un poco la cabeza y lo miró. Se veía desolada. Estaba seguro de que había esperado de todo menos aquello cuando había ido a su apartamento para hablar. Kagome esperaba una apasionada reconciliación y él solo podía ofrecerle una excusa y una triste despedida, por que era el final, su final.

-No te creo, dudo que tus sentimientos por mi se haya enfriado -determinó firmemente- Simplemente han desaparecido, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

-Si, es cierto-confesó-No puedo negarte eso. Mira, yo te amaba, a mi manera, pero te he amado. Por eso creo que mereces algo mejor que una excusa, pero no sé que decirte que pueda dolerte menos que esto.

-¿Y por que no pruebas con la verdad?-le increpó- ¿Hay otra, no es cierto? ¿Quién es? ¿Kikyô, tu secretaria? Es ella; ¿no es cierto?-tomó la falta de respuesta por parte de él como un si- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que su amor de juventud aún estaba en su interior, escondido, reprimido! ¡Tú nunca me has querido! ¡Solo has jugado conmigo mientras no podías tenerla a ella! ¡Te odio, no quiero volver a verte en lo que em queda de vida!-le exigió gritando y echando a correr hacia la puerta, por la que salió dando un fuerte portazo.

Un vez su hubo marchado, Inuyasha se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá.

Nunca habría imaginado que terminaría con Kagome. Tan solo dos meses antes él había estado seguro del resto de su vida: novios dos años más, hasta que ella terminará la universidad y después matrimonio. Muchos hijos, un hogar, una familia feliz...

_"Y todo eso se acabó"_ pensó_ "Mi vida perfecta, destruida por su regreso"_ suspiró y se llevo una mano a los labios, temblaban ligeramente _"Y pese a todo...Pese a todo, no me siento desgraciado, ni infeliz. Me siento en paz. Ni siquiera puedo sentirme mal por haber dejado a Kagome. Por una vez en mi vida sé donde estoy y sé lo que quiero y ya no hay más dudas ni confusiones"_ se incorporó y miró el calendario.

Ya había pasado una mes desde su regreso a Japón, solo.

No por decisión propia. Por una vez no estaba huyendo, por una vez... Él quería ayudarlo, se sacrificaba por el otro.

Sesshômaru estaba mal. Realmente mal no era la palabra correcta, él simplemente no podía perdonarse a si mismo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, lo que se juró que no volvería a suceder nunca. Por la noche, envueltos por la pasión, por los sentimientos, por las confusas emociones derivadas de todo lo sucedido con su padre, todo había sido perfecto. Se habían declarado, había quedado en vivir juntos. Eran felices.

Pero el amanecer trajo consigo algo más que la luz del Sol. Cuando Inuyasha despertó, él ya no estaba en la cama abrazándolo. Se levantó, se ducho, tomó la ropa que encontró en una silla preparada para él y fue en su busca. Lo encontró en el balcón de la planta superior, con la miraba perdida en el paisaje. Cuando notó su presencia se dio la vuelta. Y su miraba le dijo a InuYasha que nada bueno tenía que decirle.

_"¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?" _agarró un bolígrafo cercano y marcó con una X el día de hoy en el calendario_ "¿Cómo puede ser que él piense que yo estoy confundido, que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que todo es culpa suya, que me ha manipulado solo para satisfacer sus deseos, para que yo le dijera lo que quería oír? ¡Maldito idiota!"_ sus manos apretaron fuertemente el bolígrafo, al punto que se resquebrajó y la tinta comenzó a empaparle las manos y los pantalones, pero no le importó.

Apoyo la cabeza en la fría pared, intentando detener la sensación de fuego que recorría sus ojos, para evitar llorar.

-Sesshômaru...-suspiro, bebiendo el sonido de su nombre, como si solo eso pudiera mantenerlo cuerdo- Eres un idiota.

Se separo de la pared, fue al baño y se limpio la tinta, se cambio de ropa y se fue al trabajo, aunque era su día libre.

Por el camino, en su automóvil, no dejaba de pensar. Nunca dejaba de pensar. Él sabía que había sido un inseguro desde que se fue de la casa familiar, que aquello lo dejo demasiado marcado, que no había podido recuperarse. Que Sesshômaru tenía motivos para pensar lo que pensaba. Por esa parte, podía comprenderlo. Y también podría habérselo explicado, si él, el terco anarquista más grande del mundo, le hubiera dejado hablar en lugar de decir lo que tenía que decirle, darle un pasaje del primer vuelo a Japón y salir corriendo de su propia casa. Lo había enfurecido y entristecido y simplemente tomó el avión sin ánimos de más. Ya había pasado suficiente, no podía lidiar ya con eso, estaba en su límite.

Y luego había tenido tanto tiempo para reflexionar, para entenderlo todo y llegar a una única conclusión: lo amaba.

Más que a nada, más que a nadie. Por encima de todo. Y le dolía su ausencia. Cada día esperaba escuchar el ruido del apartamento contiguo y que él regresara, pero eso no ocurría.

_"No puedo ir" _se repitió, por centésima vez _"No puedo volver a Estados Unidos. Apenas ponga un pie en el país él ya sabrá que estoy allí y no estará dispuesto a escucharme. No me coge el teléfono ni por asuntos de la empresa, tienen que tratarlo todo nuestras secretarias, se ha creado otra cuenta de mail, se ha cambiado de teléfono móvil... Él simplemente no quiere escucharme. Esta empeñado en su versión y yo ya no sé siquiera si me sigue queriendo. Tanto decirme que me amaba para esto, para evadirme"_ aparcó el coche y siguió caminando hasta llevar al ascensor. Aquello le traía recuerdos. _"Y cuanto lo odiaba por aquel entonces... No, es mentira. Solo lo amaba tanto que me destrozaba el daño que me había hecho" _llegó a su planta y su secretaria se le quedó mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Jefe, que yo recuerde es su día libre.

-Tengo algunos asuntos pendientes, los resuelvo y vuelvo a casa a descansar- explicó brevemente tratando de llegar a su despacho, pero Kikyô se interpuso.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Me has dado esa excusa todos los días libres que has venido y no te has ido hasta el anochecer. Llevas un mes trabajando hasta las tantas de la noche. Yo sé que la detención de tu padre pos posesión de drogas ha dejado a la empresa en mal lugar y tenemos que resarcirlo con mucho esfuerzo, pero eso no impide que descanses al menos una vez cada dos semanas. Lo necesitas InuYasha, cada vez haces peor cara.

_"Ah, Kikyô, si tu supieras que ni siquiera duermo... Y que nada tiene que ver con la detención de ese mal nacido..." _Pensó con tristeza, apreciando el esfuerzo y la preocupación de ella _"Necesito trabajar para mantener la mente ocupada"_.

-Como tu superior que soy te voy a pedir que me dejes pasar, realmente tengo muchos asuntos pendientes.

La mujer solo suspiró y se fue a su escritorio. Inuyasha la miró con algo de culpa y entró a su despacho.

-

Apretó el botón de desbloqueo automático del coche y miró el reloj. Las 02:00. De nuevo se había quedado trabajando hasta la madrugada. Ya no quedaba nadie en el edificio cuando había salido. Y Kikyô mañana miraría el registro de salida y le iba a dar una buena reprimenda. A veces la sentía más como su madre que como su secretaria.

Arrancó el coche y tomó camino a su casa. Estaba cansado. Apenas dormía, apenas comía, apenas podía vivir. No sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño a Sesshômaru, que él sufría y no podía ayudarlo por que no le permitía acercase a él. ¿Cuánto debería esperar esta vez? ¿Ahora le tocaba a él? ¡No iba a ser capaz de aguantar tres años hasta poder verlo nuevamente! ¡Quería estar con él, a su lado! Lo quería...

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no vio el Ford azul que ignoró que él tenía preferencia y siguió a más de 150 Km. Claro que él no sabia que en su interior viajaban un par de jóvenes amantes de la velocidad muy alcoholizados. Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, tenía el coche encima. El choque fue brutal y él salio despedido de su coche. Lo último que llegó a sentir a parte de la sangre, el ruido, los gritos de alarma de los peatones y el inaguantable zumbido en sus oídos, fue el rocé de unos labios fríos sobre los suyos. Y recordó aquel primer beso que exigió cuando era apenas un niño, aquel beso robado en el ascensor, aquella noche...

_"Al menos en mi vida ha habido algo hermoso y único" _pensó por último y todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

-

Lo habían despertado a las 03:00 de la mañana, recordándole que debería haber cambiado ya el tono de llamada de su móvil, el que venía de fábrica era realmente molesto. Había tomado el teléfono de mala gana, dispuesto a despedir al idiota que no lo había dejado seguir con su sueño, sobre todo con lo que le costaba conciliarlo últimamente.

-¿El Señor Sesshômaru Taisho, familiar de InuYasha Taisho?

-Así es. ¿Qué sucede?-se preguntó maldiciendo el escuchar su nombre y la sensación de amargura que esto le produjo.

-Le llamamos desde el centro hospitalario Fukaji. Su hermano ha tenido un accidente de tráfico.

-¿Un... accidente?-pregunto confundido.

-Así es, señor. Un Ford se saltó la preferencia de carril y se fue contra el coche de su hermano, que no llegó a verlo.

-¿Co…como se encuentra Inuyasha?

-Ahora mismo esta en el quirófano, pero no sé acerca de su estado, yo únicamente debo informarle y ...

El mayor cortó la llamada sin muchos preámbulos, ya había escuchado suficiente. Se puso en pie, tomó una camisa y unos pantalones y llamó al aeropuerto para que alistaran su jeet privado para dentro de una hora. Las manos le temblaban, tenía un nudo en el estomago y solo rezaba por que el accidente no hubiera sido grave.

-Mierda- dijo desesperado mientras echaba a correr hacia la salida dispuesto a coger su ferrari más veloz.

-

-Umgh...-gimió suave, mientras abría los ojos.

Se sentía adolorido y destrozado. No podía abrir el párpado izquierdo por más que lo intentaba y el ojo derecho le escocía terriblemente. Todo era blanco. Una luz blanca ocupaba toda la estancia y él estaba confundido y no recordaba como había ido a parar allí. Y el dolor... Todo su cuerpo dolía y no le respondía. Estaba en una camilla desnudo con el pecho repleto de ventosas con cables que conectaban con una máquina y mediante varías vías en los brazos unos líquidos pasaban a su sangre.

-¿Señor Inuyasha Taisho?-preguntó alguien.

Hizo un esfuerzo y trató de mover la cabeza hacia la voz, pero su cuello estaba rodeado por un collarín médico y solo le provocó más dolor el intento. Pronto un hombre de unos 35 años entro en su ángulo visual. Usaba lentes, tenía un poco de barba y vestía una bata blanca.

-¿Donde estoy?

-Esta en el hospital Fukaji, señor. Tuvo un accidente de tráfico.

-¿Un accidente? No lo recuerdo.

-Eso se debe al shock post-traumático. Puede que incluso no lo recuerde nunca.

-Recuerdo haber estado revisando papeles en mi oficina.

-Entiendo. ¿Como se siente?

-Me duele todo.

-Tiene usted tres costillas rotas, un desgarre en el estómago que ya le ha sido intervenido, el brazo derecho fracturado, además de numerosas contusiones, un traumatismo craneal leve, el ojo izquierdo se salió de su cuenca, ha perdido visión y su ojo tardará un tiempo en recuperarse, su cuello no ha sufrido daños severos, solo es el golpe, pero tendrá que llevar el collarín unos días. Y seguramente no podrá moverse hasta dentro de unas horas por la anestesia de la operación. Pero esta fuera de peligro.

-¿Donde estoy?

-En la UVI del hospital, ya hemos avisado a sus familiares. Estábamos esperando a que despertara por que existía la posibilidad de que entrara en coma. En unos momentos le haremos los últimos análisis y si los resultados son satisfactorios lo subiremos a planta. Trate de descansar y no moverse, por favor. Lo mejor será que vuelva a dormirse-le explicó, aumentando ligeramente la dosis de algún medicamento que conectaba con su vena.

El efecto fue casi instantáneo. Sintió como su ojo sano se cerraba y lo olvidó todo de nuevo.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la consciencia, el paisaje había cambiado un poco. La pared continuaba siendo blanca pero tenía una ventana cerca desde donde podía ver la ciudad. Estaba en una cama con sábanas, sin ventosas, con una camisa de pijama, solo había una vía en su brazo y ya no llevaba collarín. Se preguntó donde estaba y que hacía allí. Le llevó un tiempo recordar la conversación con el médico, todo era tan confuso... Trató de mover un poco la mano y comprobó que ya le respondía, aunque era difícil y doloroso.

Había tenido un accidente. ¿Pero para que salir vivo? Que caprichoso era el destino, mejor hubiera sido morir que continuar con su vida agregándole más dolor.

-¿Inuyasha?-preguntó una voz cansada desde la puerta de la habitación.

Se estremeció, pero no giró la cabeza para verle por más que su corazón se lo gritase y saltase en su pecho, el más mínimo movimiento dolía. Sabía quién era, pero ahora realmente si se sentía dolido. Pronto notó como él tomaba asiento al lado, peor tampoco quiso mirarlo. Pese al dolor, giro ligeramente la cabeza hacía el lado contrario, no quería verlo. No quería perderse en sus ojos tan parecidos y familiares ni caer ante él. Había tenido un mes para ir a buscarlo o para tratar de entrar en contacto, pero ahora no contaba.

-Inuyasha, por favor... Mírame.

Lo ignoró, como él había hecho.

-Lo siento, sabía que no ibas a perdonarme, pero necesitaba saber que estabas vivo.

-Puedes volverte a Estados Unidos o Europa, ya sabes que estoy vivo- le respondió con la voz rota.

-Lo siento. Inuyasha, esa noche ambos estábamos confundidos, créeme que si no hubiera pasado lo que pasó yo nunca me habría atrevido a...

-¿Qué?-se dio la vuelta y lo miró. Se veía muy, muy cansado, pero él no estaba mejor-¿Te estas disculpando por haber estado conmigo?

Sesshômaru lo miró hundido. Inuyasha se enfureció.

-¡Sal de mi habitación!

-No grites, el médico ha dicho que...

-¡LARGATE! -le gritó incorporándose un poco, ignorando el dolor-¡¿Cómo demonios te atreves a venir aquí a disculparte conmigo por lo único bueno que me ha pasado en la vida? ¡Si tú estás avergonzado de tus sentimientos yo ya no, así que vete!- empezó a toser-Cof,fuera,cof,cof,cof,vete,cof,cof,idiota,cof...

La tos fue en aumento y empezó a escupir algo de sangre. Sesshômaru llamó a una enfermera rápidamente y esta le paso un pañuelo, lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo y le dijo a Sesshômaru que ni un solo grito más o lo sacaría de la habitación, no debía alterar al paciente.

-Inuyasha, yo no... me arrepiento de sentir lo que siento- le dijo tomando asiento nuevamente y mirándolo- Te sigo amando, aunque no debería, aunque no es adecuado, lo hago. Pero no sé que hacer para compensarte por lo que pasó.

-No... te esfuerzas... ni... un poco... por entenderme... ¿verdad?... No tienes... que compensarme nada... yo también... Te amo.

Los ojos de Sesshômaru se apagaron.

-¿Por que... no me crees? ¿Por que... iba a... mentirte? Lo único... que me... ha herido... ha sido... este mes... lejos de ti.

-Inuyasha...

-Desearía... haber muerto...antes que... haberte oído... disculparte por haber... hecho el... amor conmigo...

-¡Cállate!-le gritó él, levantándose y acercándose al menor hasta tomar su rostro delicadamente con las manos-No tienes ni idea, ni idea... De como me he sentido cuando te he visto en la UVI, cuando me han dicho que podrías entrar en coma y no despertar jamás, del miedo que he sentido estos dos dias que has pasado durmiendo, aunque me hayan dicho que era porque estabas físicamente agotado... Yo..Yo... Inuyasha.. He deseado tanto verte, estar contigo, que casi me muero de pensar que te irías de mi lado para siempre y nunca podría decírtelo... .

-Sesshômaru... yo también... te he... echando tanto... de menos... cada instante... contaba los dias... esperando que vinieras... que me dejarás... hablar contigo... explicarte... cuanto te amo...No vuelvas... a dejarme... atrás...

-No, Inuyasha. Te lo juro... No te dejaré nunca más.

Y selló su juramento con un ligero y suave beso sobre los labios del chico, que cerró los ojos deseando que el dulce contacto durará para siempre.

******Dos meses más tarde...**

-Me voy, Kagura. Ocúpate de todo.

-Si, señor Sesshômaru- le respondió la secretaria, suspirando con sufrimiento como cada día durante un mes y medio, sabiendo que en cuanto su jefe salía por esa puerta todo el peso de la compañía caía sobre ella.

Marcó el número de Kikyô, la secretaria de InuYasha en Japón y la persona que actualmente estaba al frente de la sede de ese país. Se estaba haciendo una costumbre que las empresas las llevarán ellas.

Salio del trabajo temprano, como había hecho durante los últimos 45 días y nunca antes de ese tiempo. Tomó su coche, que últimamente era el más veloz de todos los de su colección y se puso en marcha. Se moría por llegar a casa, cosa que tampoco había sucedido antes. Y el motivo es que desde que salió del hospital dos semanas después de ingresar InuYasha se había ido a Europa con él.

El viaje había resultado cómodo, en el jeet privado acomodado con todos los cuidados necesarios y el chico pasó aún otras dos semanas de cama, después empezó a moverse poco a poco por la mansión, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de algún criado o de él mismo. Por eso Sesshômaru había empezado a amar el tiempo que pasaba en su casa, a la que nunca antes había podido llamar hogar.

Aparcó y entró por la puerta. Escucho ruido en el salón, así que supuso que él estaría viendo una película o algo. Se fue a darse una ducha rápida, se cambió y regresó.

Estaba jugando a un videojuego con cara de aburrimiento. El mayor divisó zombies y sangre y se preguntó cuando maduraría.

-Ya he llegado-informó desde su espalda.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Se fue derecho hacia él y se abrazaron. Sesshômaru tuvo que frenar en seguida el impulso de besarlo. Un beso no era peligroso, pero hacía tres meses desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos y no sabía si podría detenerse. Un mes de separación por su estupidez y dos por la convalecencia. Pero el menor tenía otros planes y aferrándose a su cuello comenzó a besarlo con la pasión reprimida durante demasiado tiempo. A duras penas consiguió separarse.

-Inuyasha, aun no estás...

-Si lo estoy. El médico vino esta mañana y me dio el alta. Aún no tengo el ojo bien del todo, pero nunca terminará de recuperarse y debo seguir un tiempo más con la dieta para el estómago, pero eso... si puedo hacerlo.

-No quiero que te sientas obligado.

-No me siento obligado-le respondió pegándose a su cuerpo-Has estado durante dos meses junto a mi, todo el tiempo y sé que lo deseabas pero no era posible. Yo también lo deseo, Sesshômaru. Quiero volver a sentirme uno contigo.

-No sabes lo que dices-murmuro en tono lujurioso, con los ojos dorados en llamas, llevándolo con cuidado a su cama mientras lo cubría de besos y caricias.

-Dios, si lo sé. Y como lo deseo -gimió aferrándose al hombre que amaba.

Ya no hablaron nada más. Se acariciaron, se mordieron, se retaron a ir más allá. Se descubrieron de nuevo y se declararon propiedad del otro y supieron que nunca se cansarían de estar juntos. Cuando el placer quedó saciado, quedo el amor. E Inuyasha descansó tranquilo en los brazos de su amante.

-Nunca pensé que podrías enamorarte de mí-le dijo en un susurro- Siempre fuiste el más inalcanzable de todos, creo que por eso tardé tanto tiempo en entenderlo.

-Yo tampoco creí que tú acabarías viéndome de la misma manera, Inuyasha. Creí que me odiarías toda la vida.

-Idiota-murmuró besándolo con fuerza- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo. Siempre te he amado.

**Fin**


End file.
